Miss Popular
by Night Beauty
Summary: HIATUS. She wanted to erase her past. She was going to be beautiful. She was going to be popular. But Hinata never thought it'd be so... troublesome. What's she to do? Is all the attention worth it? Hinata x ?
1. Rewrite

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 01**: Rewrite

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school. She was far from it. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school. She wasn't even close. Whenever anyone talked to her—which was quite scarce—she would speak so meekly and so quietly that the other wouldn't be able to hear her. And, usually, when anyone talked to her, it would be for answers to homework or help on an assignment. 

Hinata Hyuuga was a quiet, studious, girl.

She would always be seated in the back of the class, away from attention, yet, on the contrary, always _wanted_ attention as well.

But no one paid attention to her.

Her features didn't make her ugly, but compared to others, it didn't make her pretty either. Her dark blue hair was always tied in a bun, with a few stray strands framing her heart-shaped face. She wasn't short, but wasn't too tall either. Perhaps what shied many people away were her eyes.

They were a milky color.

It seemed odd for her to have eyes that light. She couldn't help it though since it ran in the family. Personally, she liked that aspect of herself. Her eyes were very important to her. She was one of the few people who had 20/20 vision—which also ran in the family.

The days of summer was approaching the middle-school girl. She vowed to herself that she would change before she entered high school.

She would be popular. She would have people come talk to her as a classmate, not as a tool. She would have friends.

But most importantly, she would be able to genuinely smile at her life.

* * *

"Konoha High School…" the girl read off the paper in her hand and looked at the school. _It's so big…_

She shook her head. This was the start of a new life! There was no point being intimidated. Hinata straightened herself and walked through the gates.

"Dude… she's pretty cute," someone commented.

_Are they talking about me?_ Her face flushed red.

Rewrite #1: Weight and Height

She lost a bit of weight over the summer. It wasn't like she was fat, but she did slim down a little to stay on the safe side. She couldn't grow taller, so she wore shoes that had a slight heel to them. She learned that heels also gave the perception of skinnier, nicer looking legs, which she showed off unwillingly with the school's dark green skirt.

In the crowded hallways, Hinata bumped into a few people, some whose eyes kept peering at her even after she apologized and walked the opposite direction. The first-year continued to gaze at the lockers until she stopped in front of one. Number 707.

_Lucky numbers… can't be a bad sign, right?_ She thought. She turned the dial corresponding to the numbers on her paper. As she landed on her final number, someone bumped into her and caused her to miss it.

"Oof!" a low voice said.

"S-sorry…" Hinata offered a hand to help the boy, but he shook his head and continued to speed off. She didn't get to see his face, but she did get a glimpse of his dark blue hair. It threatened to be black.

She sighed. _This might be harder than I thought_. She straightened herself again. _No! I won't let myself down… confidence is key._ Hinata turned back to her locker in attempts to open it again… but failed.

"Hi!" a voice piped from behind. It frightened Hinata enough to mess her up.

"Hello," Hinata smiled weakly.

"You smell good."

"I… what?" Her eyebrow threatened to twitch. She concentrated back on her locker. "Thanks…"

"What's the scent? I can't place it…"

_Right 36… Left 15… _Hinata looked the boy as she stopped at the second digit. "It's va--"

He snapped his fingers. "Vanilla! That's it!" the boy said with a wide grin. "I knew I would get it!"

She smiled. _Right 10._ She lifted the locker's handle and opened it. _Finally._

"I'm so lucky I get such a cute girl for a locker mate! My name's Kiba Inuzuka. First-year." He held out his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Also first-year." She quickly placed some of her textbooks in her locker and shook his hand. Closing her locker, she looked at her schedule.

"Ehhh…?" Another voice came from Hinata's right. Her emerald orbs studied her. "Such long hair…" she commented. "Are you after Sasuke-kun too?"

Rewrite #2: Hair

In her last year of middle school, Hinata's hair length had barely reached her shoulders, but no one knew since she always kept it up. Over the summer, she had gotten extensions and a straight perm so now her hair flowed straight down to her mid-back. Her bangs that grew out now touched her shoulders.

"Oi, Sakura, leave the girl alone. Not everyone likes that moron… OW!" Kiba rubbed his head.

She swished her pink hair back. "Just looking out for my enemies." She closed her locker, which happened to be next to Hinata's, and left on her merry way.

_Not good…_ Hinata sighed.

"Don't mind her. She's really not that bad once you get to know her. Or rather, both of her." Kiba reassured.

A bell rang.

"Shit! Warning bell… I gotta jet, bye, Hinata!" Kiba waved and ran off, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

Hinata entered her first class, which was Biology. She gulped as the class quieted at her entrance. Eyes began to follow her as she walked down the isle and took whatever seat was open. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she mumbled. 

Munch. Munch. "'cause you're really pretty," the boy next to her said. Munch.

Her face turned slightly red. "…Oh."

"Hey," a girl poked Hinata from behind. "You don't have to sit next to this guy. All he'll do is eat so he'll be useless during labs. You can sit next to me if you want."

Munch. Munch.

"It's fine," Hinata declined the offer. "He's nice."

"Pfft. Your loss."

Whispers erupted.

"You don't have to sit next to me," the boy said. Munch. "I'm used to it."

_Why are they so mean to him? He seems very kind…_ Hinata shrugged. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Chouji—munch—Akimichi."

"I hope we get to be good friends."

"Friends…" he said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing…" Chouji said with a grin. "I only have one good friend, but I'll be glad to be friends with you, too!"

She smiled.

"You—munch—have a nice smile."

She blushed. "Thank you." _This isn't so bad. Yeah… people are actually talking to me! _

Hinata and the class focused their attention to the front where the teacher had just entered. She introduced herself as Kurenai-sensei. She seemed nice.

* * *

"I bet you were really popular in middle school!" the blonde boy named Naruto declared out loud. 

Hinata was kind of scared of his comment. She didn't want to cause trouble. "Ehh…" She decided a non-straight answer would work. If she said no, that would be embarrassing. If she said yes, it could've come off as immodest. _I didn't know people here would be so… straight-forward._ This must've been her fifth compliment of the day! It was barely halfway done.

"She's no better than the other ones after Sasuke-kun," a girl scoffed.

Hinata noticed that it was the same girl from earlier.

"Um… I think you're mistaken," she said to the pink-haired girl. "I-I'm really not--"

"No one will have him but ME!" her eyes blazed.

_Okay, she seems really excited…_ Hinata smiled nervously.

"Like he would like someone with such a high forehead!" a blonde girl retorted. "I thought you would've deduced that yourself, Sakura."

"A pig like you, Ino, could never win his heart!" Sakura countered.

"They're always like that," the girl who sat next to Hinata giggled. She had brown hair that was tied up into two buns. "I'm Tenten!"

"I'm Hinata," she replied. "I hope… I didn't cause them trouble…"

Tenten laugh. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure they're just jealous of you. You've got everything going for you: long hair, clear skin, and those eyes! I swear…" She girl seemed to drift off in her admiration for Hinata. "But I'm surprised… if it weren't for the eye color, I would say you were Neji's long-lost sibling or something…"

Rewrite #3: Eyes

A lot of people from her school had been afraid by her eyes. From far away, they would've appeared ghostly, but truly, there was a tint of lavender. She decided to wear colored-contacts. She really didn't use it for her vision, just for her appearance. She felt kind of ashamed that she had to hide her eye color with a dark violet one.

"Tha--" Hinata stopped. "Neji?"

"Yeah! Have you met him? He and I were pretty good friends in middle school…"

"Uh…" Hinata suddenly found the desk interesting. "I might have…" _What am I going to do? If I run into him… he'll know! I don't want anyone to know about my past… I chose this faraway high school because I knew no one from middle school would come here!_

"I can introduce you to him during our lunch period," Tenten offered.

Hinata stood up from her seat. "I… I'm not feeling so good, excuse me!" She bowed and rushed out of class.

"What a strange girl…" Sakura and Ino both said as they watched her go.

Hinata burst through the doors on the top of the school building. She ran until her fingers looped through the gates that surrounded the roof. Her head pressed against the metal wiring as she shut her eyes, thinking, calculating… _How do I get out of this? This is…so… so…_

"Troublesome," someone yawned.

Hinata wondered how the boy knew what word would be so fitting at her moment of distress.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: So… I don't know why I wrote this. I wonder who I should stick Hinata with... 


	2. Running

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 02**: Running

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Hinata recuperated herself. "I'm sorry?" She turned around and found no one. She tilted her head and glanced at the door, which was closed. She looked above and saw something off. _Is that hair… or a weird looking pineapple?_

"Tch," the voice said again. The "pineapple" moved and showed it's true form: hair. "Your bursting through the door woke me up from my nap." The boy yawned and then blinked at her.

"S-sorry…" she bowed her head, which caused her hair from behind her back to slip over her shoulder. _Why is he napping on the first day of school?_

He grumbled and lied back down, hidden on the top of the building.

The warning bell rang. Hinata decided to leave him be and left, closing the door quietly.

* * *

Hinata discovered by lunchtime was that a lot of people already knew each other from middle school. It made sense. Many of the students she met today had attended Konoha Academy—a private middle school that was practically next door to this high school. Hinata felt out of place though, because of this fact. It was like she was the new girl even though it was everyone's first day in high school. But then again, she had chosen this high school because no one else from her previous school would follow. It even required an examination to get in if the student hadn't previously attended the Academy. 

The said girl walked into the cafeteria clutching her books against her chest. She saw a crowd of girls huddling over something or someone in the corner. _Better not go there,_ she thought nervously. She flashed a smile at some guys who were awing at her. In the opposite corner someone was waving at her. What was her name?

"Tenten," Hinata sighed in relief and walked in her direction. She was fully aware of the risks of meeting Neji through Tenten. Hinata decided that Neji had a low chance of humiliating her by asking her questions out loud in front of everyone. After all, when they were younger, Neji always protected her. Unfortunately, he left to study in a private school far away when middle school started. She guessed it was Konoha Academy.

"Hiya," the brunette girl smiled. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure," she replied happily, setting her books and bento down. "What's going on over there?"

"Two words," Tenten held up two fingers. "Sasuka Uchiha."

Hinata blinked. "Is he popular… or something?"

Someone choked. "Are you serious?"

Hinata looked across Tenten and saw Kiba choking on his food. "Are you okay?"

He burst into laughter. "That's a first! I'm surprised there's even one girl here who hasn't heard of him yet!"

She blushed. _Does that mean I'm not even that popular? My school was much smaller than this… everyone practically knew each other._

"He's the school's hottie," Tenten explained. "He excels in pretty much anything. I have yet to find a weakness. I only know one person who's smarter than him… but he's much too lazy."

"You don't like him?" she inquired.

Tenten stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I got over it." As if that explained everything.

Another joined the group, slamming her lunch tray on the table. "I wanted to eat lunch with him…" Sakura pouted. Her sea-green eyes encountered Hinata's violet ones. "Hey, you're the girl who ran out earlier. You okay?"

_She's a bit different than the first time I met her…_ "I'm fine, thanks."

"Your name's Hinata, right?"

Hinata nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself properly. "Konoha High's beautifully blossomed princess!"

Tenten rolled her eyes as Ino stomped her way over. "More like a measly bud!" Sakura glared at the blonde. "Heya, I'm Ino!"

"I'm Hinata," she replied with another bow.

When her head lowered, she heard Tenten whisper to her, "I think you're prettier than both of them… combined!" This caused her to blush.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice bellowed.

Sakura flinched. "Damn it…"

Naruto stumbled over next to Sakura. "Can I eat lunch with you?"

"No way," she scoffed and faced the other direction, where an odd-looking boy appeared.

"Can I?" he said excitedly. His hair looked like an upside-down, shiny, black bowl. And his eyebrows were incredibly… fuzzy.

Sakura fitted herself between Tenten and Hinata. "Nope."

"Ehhh?" Naruto's face fell. "Can I eat with you then, Hinata?"

"En," she nodded. "Sure, Naruto-kun."

He perked up and happily seated himself next to her. Hinata thought she heard Sakura growl next to her. The boy with fuzzy eyebrows seated himself across her. "Such youthfulness!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, staring closer at Hinata's face. "My name is Rock Lee!"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga…" she replied, moving herself back a bit away from the boy.

"Are you related to Neji Hyuuga?" he asked.

"Ahh," Kiba commented, "I thought the surname sounded familiar when we first met."

_I guess there's no use hiding it…_ Hinata thought. "We're cousins, actually."

"Hinata…?" an all-familiar voice asked.

Hinata blinked and slowly looked behind her. It was Neji Hyuuga, all grown up. He donned the school uniform; black slacks that seemed a bit baggy with a matching black jacket. A white shirt could be seen beneath it since the first three buttons were undone at the top. Hinata began to sweat. "H-hi…" she raised an arm to wave at him slightly.

"Why are you so nervous around your cousin?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"I just… haven't seen him in a long time…" Hinata replied. She looked at him but then glanced away.

Neji took a seat next Lee, never taking his eyes off of her. Hinata stared at her lunch and ate quickly.

"Don't inhale the food," Ino stated as she stared at the female Hyuuga. "Or else you'll become like Chouji."

* * *

The next class was Physical Education in the gym. Hinata, to her dismay, found that nearly everyone from lunch was in her class—including Neji. 

"I wonder what we're doing today?" Tenten said enthusiastically as she stretched in her gym uniform. The black shorts—which were shorter than the school uniform dresses—exposed her legs more. They were more toned than others, like Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's, meaning that she was much more athletic. Her arms were the same; though it was more difficult to tell with the gym shirt she wore.

"YOUTHFUL ONES!" the teacher bellowed. Everyone flinched. "I am Gai-sensei!"

Sakura began, "He looks like…"

"Lee-kun…" Ino finished. "Scary."

"Today we will be running laps!"

"Ehh…" Tenten whined. "That sounds boring."

"You must really like sports," Hinata said with a giggle.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah! I have really good aim… so I find most sports to be fun."

Hinata noticed something different about Tenten. The said girl didn't care for make-up or anything, but it wasn't like she needed it. Tenten had a natural beauty that wasn't too feminine like Sakura or Ino. She was more boyish. Hinata found it admirable.

"Line up, young ones!" Gai-sensei ordered with a thumbs-up.

Hinata took her place among the crowd. When Neji stood beside her, she stiffened. "I need to speak with you. On the school roof after class," he said.

"GO!"

Hinata took off with Neji not too far behind. From what she saw, Lee and Tenten were currently charging full speed in front of everyone, leaving a slight dust trail. Hinata ran with all her might, believing that if she did, her past wouldn't catch up to her.

* * *

The female Hyuuga opened the door to the school's roof slowly. Her eyes searched but found that Neji hadn't arrived yet. She readjusted her black tie of her uniform as she waited patiently. Through the gates, she stared out past the city and at the sky. 

"_**He would never like you."**_

The door creaked open. "Hinata-chan."

"Neji-san," she replied meekly, turning to face him slightly.

Silence.

"You've changed," he finally spoke up.

Hinata turned to look up at the clouds. "Really?" He grabbed her arm suddenly, causing her to gasp. "Neji… that hurts."

"Why are your eyes…" he stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

The girl widened her eyes. "Doing what?"

"You've lost weight. Why are your eyes different? What are you hiding from?"

"_**He would never like an ugly, nerdy girl like you."**_

Hinata's head drooped down. "I just want to be a little different."

"Something happened in middle school," he deduced firmly. He said it so confidently and she hated it. "I shouldn't have left for Konoha Academy… I should've stayed with you."

_Maybe…_ she pulled away from his grasp. "You can't always protect me, Neji-san."

"You know they'll find out eventually," he said evenly, "the truth. Especially your eyes."

"_**Hinata-**_**chan**_**, you know what?"**_

Hinata sighed, holding back her tears at the memory, at the words. "Let me try to be happy, for once in my life. So, Neji-san," Hinata requested, "please let me play this game a little bit longer."

Neji smiled weakly at her and turned for the door. "You really have changed."

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

He didn't turn around. "The way you speak. You don't stutter anymore." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

"_**You'll never have a chance at love. Ever."**_

"I'm just running, Neji," she said, even though he was gone.

Someone yawned.

Hinata blinked and stiffened. _Was that guy still sleeping up there...?_

**To Be Continued...**_  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Well... I guess I was aiming for ShikaHina... but now I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just stick Hinata in a bunch of love triangles, squares... pentagons... It'll be interesting, hopefully. I can really see her with anyone. I love Shikamaru to bits though, so he will definitely have a big role... Kyakyakya... Please review! 


	3. Represent

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 03**: Represent

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Was he sleeping? Or maybe he heard everything…_ Hinata bit the bottom of her lip at the latter's possibility. 

"Oi, it's hard to get sleep around here…" the guy mumbled, sitting up. He yawned again, opening one eye to stare at the girl. "You again?"

"O-oh, sorry…" she bowed, hiding her red face.

He sighed, "Troublesome." She flinched at the word. "How many classes are left?" She heard his two feet leap off the top of the structure. Through the strands of her hair she could see his baggy black slacks that covered most of his nice school shoes. His black jacket was entirely unbuttoned, revealing his white dress shirt.

"Two," she replied, her head still down. _It doesn't seem like he knows…_

"I can't hear you."

"Two," she repeated, regaining her straight posture. Her eyes finally met his.

He lifted hand and scratched his brown, pineapple-shaped hair. _Oi, it's time for Asuma-sensei's class… I guess I should go. But it's so troublesome…_

"Um, are you going to attend class?" Hinata asked. She folded her arms against her waist. "It's probably not good to sleep the entire first day of class, right?" she smiled. _Just play it cool._

"Not going to yell at me?" the boy arched a brow at her confused face. _I guess all girls really aren't like Ino. Che._

She waited a moment. Honestly, she did think he should attend at least one class, but… "It's your decision, after all," she replied evenly. _Like it's my decision to choose the way I run my life._

_She seems like she's choosing her words carefully_, the boy noticed. "I'm going," he stated while heading for the door. "Are you going, Hinata?"

"Yeah…" she followed his steps, suddenly realizing she had never told him her name. _Doesn't that mean he heard Neji?_

He glanced at her, knowing that what he had just asked caused her troubled look. _A reaction, as expected._

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip again before asking, "What class do you have?"

"History, with Asuma-sensei."

_So he's a freshman too…_ Hinata thought. _But he's skipped so many classes already, I wonder if I have any others with him?_

"Shika—munch—maru!" Chouji shouted in the hall. "You came… and with—munch—Hinata-chan, too?"

Shikamaru leaned against the lockers and stuff his hands in his pockets. "It's troublesome," he said closing his eyes, "but I guess I should go anyway."

She waved to him. "Hi, Chouji-kun."

He offered a bag of chips to her, to which she kindly refused. Shikamaru took a piece, "Any friend of Chouji is a friend of mine," he stated, popping the chip into his mouth and walking into class.

_He acts kind of cool…_ Hinata thought with a blush. _Or he's just really laid-back…_

"So you finally show your face," an older man said. "Kurenai-sensei mentioned you didn't show in her class."

_That's the trouble with knowing teachers beforehand…_ Shikamaru thought. He plopped into a seat. "It was troublesome, Asuma-sensei," he said before placing his head on the table.

"You sleep way too much, Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed as she poked his body. She turned to Chouji, who was taking a seat next to him. "And you eat way too much! You're gonna get fa--"

"You're too noisy, Ino," Shikamaru muttered. She stuck her tongue out at him and pranced away to talk to someone else. Hinata took her seat on the other side of Shikamaru, next to the window. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

Hinata found that a student she had met earlier, Shino Aburame, was in this class as well as many others she had met earlier. _Is this school smaller than I thought…? We share so many classes together… then again; the classes themselves are quite big… I'm really not used to this._

A few more students entered. Hinata straightened herself and smiled to acknowledge Shino. He gave a nod and sat in front of her. He hadn't talked much at all, and the sunglasses he wore made him seem more mysterious.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you sit next to me?" Naruto asked loudly. He was sitting in front of Shikamaru, diagonal to Hinata.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

As if on cue, the person of topic (or at least Sakura's topic) appeared at the door. He gave an irritated look as Ino immediately clung herself to his right arm. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you want to sit with me, right?"

Sakura scowled and grabbed his other arm, "No way. Sasuke-kun will sit with me, right?"

Hinata watched the two girls pull at him. It was like they were playing human tug-o-war. _It looks painful…_ she thought. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stiffen as his onyx eyes met her violet ones. She gave a sympathetic look and then began skimming her textbook.

"C'mon kids, take your seats so I can start class," Asuma-sensei sighed.

Sasuke pushed both girls away and headed towards Hinata. She blinked when he passed and took the seat behind her. To Ino and Sakura's dismay, it was the back corner's seat, and the seat on the right was already taken by Kiba. He seemed annoyed that Sasuke was next to him, too.

Sakura frowned and took a seat next to Naruto, in front of Chouji. Ino took the seat next to her.

Hinata didn't need eyes at the back of her head to know that Sasuke was staring her down. She felt uncomfortable.

* * *

"I was watching, you know," Tenten giggled as she looped her arm around Hinata's. "Sasuke was staring at you the entire time! Usually he just stares out the window." 

Neji gave an irritated sigh next to Hinata. "Tenten, don't give her ideas."

"I bet it's because he thinks you're hot," the brunette continued.

Hinata blushed. "I don't think so…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "If Uchiha does anything bad to you, Hinata, tell me, so I can deal with him."

Hinata nodded slowly.

"It was actually more surprising to see Shikamaru with you," Tenten said thoughtfully. "He only comes to class if there's something interesting… or… if Ino drags him."

Neji then said, "I'll hurt him if he does anything, too."

"So protective," Tenten said, tapping her cheek. "Maybe you should protect her from Kakashi-sensei instead. I hear he reads weird books…"

"Our Literature teacher?" Hinata asked. "How do you guys know the teachers already?"

"Most of them transferred from Konoha Academy," Neji explained. "I guess Tsunade-sama believes it best that the teachers know their students well."

"Tsunade-sama is the woman who runs the Konoha institutions," Tenten explained before Hinata could even ask. "We'll be seeing her halfway through our last class. We're going to be dismissed for a freshman assembly to decide our class representatives."

* * *

Kakashi-sensei never showed up for class. "That's so like him," Naruto scowled as they filed into the auditorium for the assembly. 

Hinata took a seat between Kiba and Tenten. Neji scowled next to Tenten, muttering something about some mutt being near his cousin… or something like that. Hinata wasn't quite paying attention.

"Quiet, brats!" a young woman at the podium said. She had her purple hair tied in a high bushy ponytail. Her trench coat was slightly opened, revealing the mesh shirt beneath it.

"Anko-sensei gets really excited sometimes," Kiba whispered to Hinata. "She also gets really scary. The woman next to her is Shizune-san, assistant of Tsunade-sama."

The woman named Shizune stepped up on the podium after pulling Anko away. "Hello first-years. I welcome you to Konoha High. Many, if not all, of you have continued on from Konoha Academy, with the exception of one special student who passed the exam."

_I didn't need that on my head…_ Hinata thought worriedly. _Won't that make me seem arrogant? Or nerdy?_

"Anyway," Shizune cleared her throat, "many of you probably have noticed that the expansion of the school has been completed. Boarding rooms are now available. If you would like to apply, please fill out a form when you exit. We will be expecting three transfer students from Suna High School to be boarding here for the year as well, so please welcome them when they arrive."

_Ah, that's why the school seemed big…_

"We could be roommates," Tenten pondered out loud. Hinata considered the suggestion but didn't say anything.

"And now the good stuff," a blonde woman said next to her. "Let's get this over with. I want to go drink."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune scolded lightly as she placed a palm on her forehead. Anko merely grinned at her statement.

"That's Tsunade-sama," Tenten said.

"Volunteers for the male student representative?" Tsunade asked. She knew who it would be.

Sasuke stood up with hands in his pockets. All the girls nearly cried voting for him. He walked up on the stage next to the teachers.

"Che. Figures," Kiba muttered.

"Neji would probably have a good shot at representative," Tenten commented.

Neji shrugged. "I don't want to bother with this stuff."

"He doesn't seem like the type to want that position…" Hinata said softly.

Tenten heard. "He likes authority." She shrugged. "Might be because his brother is like that too… Some on-going not-so-brotherly-rivalry."

Hinata was about to ask about his brother when Tsunade asked for the female representative. Many girls stood screaming. Tsunade looked like she would have a migraine. Sakura and Ino's voices were clearly distinctive amongst the crowd. Of course they all wanted to be representatives; they would be one step closer to Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata poked her index fingers together. _What am I doing? I need to stand up… I'm not just going to sit back like in middle school and do nothing!_ Tenten was startled when her friend suddenly stood up raising her hand like the rest of the girls. Hinata had a determined look on her face but didn't scream to get the attention.

She didn't need to.

Sasuke pointed at her immediately. Hinata blinked. Tsunade arched a brow. "You don't get to pick, you know. It's by majority vote."

"All the girls will vote for themselves," he said coolly. "A majority vote would never be reached this way. The guys are too scared to vote against another girl."

"I'll vote for Hinata!" Tenten called out loud with a raised hand. "That's a majority vote already, right?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn as many envious girls turned to glare at her. Kiba shot up a hand, "I vote for her too!"

Shino nodded. Chouji also nodded, thus receiving a glare from Ino. Shikamaru just yawned. What could you expect?

Tsunade gave in. She really wanted her damn drink. "Come on up then," she pointed to the girl.

Hinata gulped and did as she was told. She walked up, both arms folded around her waist as she stood in between Sasuke and Tsunade. She never looked at the Uchicha. Instead, she focused her attention at the ground, away from the faces.

"Hinata Hyuuga, right?" Tsunade asked in a kind manner. Something was different about her compared to the other girls. _Maybe that's why Uchiha picked her. Or maybe it's because she has an extremely pretty face? I doubt he's that shallow._

The girl nodded, affirming the woman's question. Many comments from guys arose.

"She's hot!"

"Such a pretty face…"

"Pretty cute, ne?"

Hinata gripped the sides of her shirt and looked up, smiling at the audience with a slight blush on her face. _What did I just get myself into…?_ She observed the crowd. With her vision, she could clearly see the faces of everyone in the auditorium. Tenten looked like she was scheming something. Ino and Sakura looked like it too, but in a more evil way. Naruto appeared to be trying to reassure Sakura. Kiba was cheering for her while next to him Shino nodded in approval. Neji had a slightly confused look on his face. Shikamaru appeared as though he was napping… but Hinata believed his facial features put him deep in thought. Chouji was eyeing Shikamaru as well.

Tsunade-sama's voice bellowed through the microphone, interrupting Hinata's thoughts. "It's decided. The freshman class' representatives are Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Now, where's my damn drink?"

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the school next to the fountain where Neji had asked her to wait for him. Since he was not enrolled in boarding (yet) he would be returning to the Hyuuga household today. Apparently he was going to surprise her by showing up, but Hinata surprised him by attending Konoha High first. 

She saw a few of her friends and classmates pass by. She waved to them, smiling before saying goodbye. Finally Neji appeared and they walked together to the school gates, where their driver would be waiting.

"Your dad must be proud that you got into Konoha High by examination," Neji stated.

Hinata shrugged. "Father doesn't expect much out of me anyway…"

"Your eyes… what did he say about them?"

Hinata looked away, placing her index finger and thumb on each eye and rubbed them. Neji heard a light rustle and then blinked when his cousin suddenly stared back at him with her milky eyes.

"The contacts were put on before I got here," she said. She held both contacts in her fingers before disposing of them. "I decided I'm going to board here. It'll be easier for me, and probably father too."

Neji was about to say something until Hinata bowed. They had reached their car. Neji got into the car followed by Hinata, who stopped to look behind her because she felt someone was watching her.

Her milky eyes came in contact to those of a light jade color. The boy had fiery red hair that was messy, barely covering a character that was embedded at the side of his forehead. Hinata wanted to examine him more but then quickly got into the car. _Did he see me take off my contacts…?_

Through the tinted window of the Hyuuga car, she saw the boy gazing at her intently until an older girl and boy approached him.

The car started. "Hinata, are you okay?"

She frowned. "Yeah, don't worry about it," she lied. _I think I'm in trouble._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this fic is going slow… sigh. Hopefully it'll speed up past this point. Please review! 


	4. Reach

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 04**: Reach

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 

Hinata stared at her nearly-empty room. Many of her things were packed into boxes that now lay outside her home. Today she was moving into the school dormitory.

It wasn't too big a shock when her father gave her permission. Was it because Neji would be there to watch over her? Or was it because he was tired of his daughter, who couldn't excel enough? Sure, she had good grades at her middle school, but at a _mediocre_ middle school, it wasn't that impressive (to her father, anyway). Her father saw Neji's potential and sent him to the famous Konoha Academy. Perhaps Neji would be able to become the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation. If there were a good enough reason, Hinata would be stripped of her inheritance.

And she didn't care.

* * *

It had been a week since school started. Hinata had become good friends with mostly the male side of the population and Tenten. Sakura and Ino were still iffy to her… As Tenten put it, it was probably because Sasuke had chosen her for the female representative. Hinata was on her guard the entire week, watching out for the boy with messy red hair she had seen with her own white eyes. So far, so good. 

Hinata ambled from the dormitory to the school building that Friday night. She didn't have much stuff from her room in the first place, so moving in had been less tedious than what some other girls brought. After climbing a flight of stairs, she opened the classroom door to the right, where her violet eyes landed on Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good evening," she bowed and walked in. He gave a nod of acknowledgment and handed her some papers. "This is about the school festival next week?"

"Yeah," he took a seat and stared at her as she read through the papers.

She felt a bit nervous. "You're scratching out the date auction?"

"I feel that it's unnecessary," he commented thinly.

"But it would really help us fundraise…" she said. "And I know many girls really want this to happen."

Sasuke remained silent.

_The girls will probably hate me if it's cancelled… they'll get weird ideas,_ Hinata thought, _like me wanting Sasuke all to myself_. She wasn't even that attracted to him. Sure, he had good looks, but his personality was cold. "Please?" Her eyes glimmered as she looked at him.

He sighed and averted his eyes, "Fine."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"Just so you know… a lot of students from outside schools will probably be attending this event. If I get stuck with some psycho you're dead."

Hinata stared at the short list of schools attending the event. What stuck out most was the high school she _would_ have attended.

She fainted.

* * *

**Hinata stood in the courtyard, dressed her in her red plaid skirt and white shirt. Her milky eyes stared at the girl in front of her.**

**Her name was Kin.**

"**Hinata, I know you've had your eyes on **_**him**_**."**

_**Him**_**, the boy Hinata had secretly been crushing on. Or not so-secretly, in her case.**

"**He would never like an ugly, nerdy girl like you."**

**She flinched at the words, wanting to say something, but never did. She clenched her fist, suppressing her tears.**

"**He's mine. And you know what, Hinata-**_**chan**_**?" Kin said, "You'll never have a chance at love."**

* * *

Hinata woke up to big eyes and fuzzy eyebrows. She was about to scream until someone covered her mouth. 

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Lee exclaimed. "Faster than I thought. You're so youthful!"

Her mouth was still covered, but someone else spoke. "You're being loud. Give her some air to breathe."

The person who spoke was out of her sight. She suspected he was behind her. The only thing she could see was a pale arm. Slowly he moved his hand away.

Hinata sat up immediately. "Where am I?"

"In the clinic," Lee replied. "I was showing Gaara around and Sasuke came carrying you in saying you passed out. He caught you before you hit your head on the floor, though. Such reflexes!" His eyes shimmered.

"Gaara…?" She turned her head and saw the boy. He had a character embedded at the side of his forehead. _Love…?_ She felt dizzy. _Have I seen him before?_

The boy named Gaara kept his jade eyes leveled at Hinata. She felt nervous under his gaze. Out of habit, she began messing with the hem of her skirt.

"Hinata?"

The girl looked up. "Hi, Tenten."

"You okay?" the brunette asked worriedly. "Sasuke's not overloading you with work is he?" She shook her fist.

"No, no," Hinata waved her hands in defense. "I'm alright. I guess I was just tired." _And freaked out_. It didn't help that Gaara just kept staring at her.

"Aw, don't be!" Lee exclaimed. "Tonight there's going to be a party!"

Hinata stared. "What?"

"Dorm party," Tenten filled in. "It was kind of a tradition back in the Academy. The first night we move in we have something like an initiation. It's pretty fun depending on who gets drawn to pick challenges…"

"Ahh…" Hinata was a bit worried. What kind of challenges?

Tenten grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Thanks for taking care of her, Lee!" she smiled. "And…"

Gaara blinked before answering, "Gaara."

"Gaara-san." Hinata bowed before being dragged away. She felt his eyes watch as she left.

* * *

"… A treasure hunt?" purple eyes blinked. Hinata stared at the list. "This is the challenge?" 

"Yeah," Ino twirled her blonde hair as she crossed her legs on the bed.

"How come no one else has a list?" Hinata almost regretted asking.

"You're technically the new one, so you'll have to do this," Sakura explained. "It works out better this way."

And then Hinata regretted it. _She kind of has an evil grin on her face._

"Not gonna chicken out, are you?" Ino pressed.

Hinata felt all eyes on her. She promptly shook her head. _Of course! _"Of course not."

"Good," Sakura grinned. "Here's the rules. It's about ten o'clock now. You have until midnight to collect all eight items. You're not allowed to ask anyone straight-forward for an item; that takes the fun out of it."

"Sounds simple enough," Hinata complied.

"Oh," Ino added, "one more thing. All items need to be collected from the male dormitory."

* * *

_How the hell did I get into this again? _She asked herself mentally as she walked around the dormitory. She looked at the list again. "Sunglasses, leg weights, a fur hoody, cigarette, cup of ramen, BBQ-flavored chips, and a bottle of Suna sand…?" Hinata stared at the last item. _Suna? How the heck do they expect me to get that?_

She knew the last item would be hard to pull off. The sand in the Suna district was much different than the sand in the Konoha district. Suna's sand held minerals that sparkled in the light but in the dark had a strange tint in them. Suna was far away in an isolated area, so why would the girls want this?

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stuffed the list in her pocket and whipped around. "Hello, Kiba-kun."

"What're you doing here?"

"I…" Hinata noticed he was wearing a fur hoody. She bit the bottom of her lip and crossed her arms. "I was checking the dormitories out. But it's pretty cold over here."

He scratched his head. "I guess I don't really notice. Here, do you want to use my jacket?"

"Ehh, are you sure it's okay?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Of course," Kiba said as he handed her the jacket. "Just don't lose it."

"Yeah, thanks!" she slid it on. It was comfy and the scent was pretty nice. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow. I think I'll walk around a bit more."

"Okay. I need to move some more stuff in. I'll see you later, Hinata-chan!" Kiba winked and ran off, leaving the girl alone in glee.

_One item down,_ she thought. She continued down the corridor until she noticed a door that was slightly open.

"Ne… it's taking so long," a familiar voice whined.

Hinata peeked through the door to see who she had expected. Naruto was pouting, staring at the bowl of ramen sitting on his table. A plate covered it so she assumed it was cooking.

She took a deep breath and knocked. "Naruto-kun?"

"Ehhh?" Naruto nearly fell over. "Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking around," she said, opening the door.

Munch. She looked to the side where Chouji was. "Hey—Munch—Hinata," the boy said through bites.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just eating," Naruto said as he removed the plate. "It's ready!" his eyes shimmered. "Hinata, do you want any?"

"Ne… I'm not very hungry yet…" she pondered a way to get through this. The list asked for a bowl of ramen. "… Maybe later?"

"Just take one now!" the blonde replied through slurps. He pointed to a cabinet. "So I don't forget."

Hinata ambled to that direction and opened it. It was full of ramen. She took one and placed it in her messenger bag. "Thanks!"

"Is that Kiba's jacket?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah…" she responded. "I was cold so he lent it to me," she smiled.

"Oy, Hinata, take this too!" Chouji handed her a bag of BBQ chips. When she reached for it, he whispered. "Don't let anyone else take it."

She nodded a bit hesitantly. "Thanks, Chouji." She stared at the label. It was almost as if they knew this would happen. Three items down in less than an hour!

She was slightly suspicious.

* * *

About half an hour later, Hinata was tired. She had challenged Lee to ten laps around the track. He was so impressed by how she caught up and gave her leg weights for prizes. 

Apparently he had been wearing them while they raced.

Hinata walked back down the hall, slightly sweating. She put Kiba's jacket in her messenger bag with the rest of the items. She stopped abruptly when she found a pair of sunglasses sitting outside a door.

The looked really familiar…

_Are these Shino's?_ Hinata wondered as she picked them up. They certainly looked like them. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again. _Would it really be okay to take these?_

"Don't ask any questions," the mysterious voice said behind the door. "Just take them."

"O-okay…" the girl said. "Thank you…"

* * *

Hinata sighed. She had about forty minutes left to collect a cigarette and bottle of Suna sand. The latter was going to definitely take a lot of thought. For some reason she felt she knew someone that would have this, but couldn't remember clearly who that person was. The girl found herself at the roof of the boys' dormitory. 

She stood for a moment, thinking. She swiveled to the left of the door and found a ladder. She climbed it, finding the person she thought would be there.

He sighed.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said quietly. She was still on the ladder, peeking over at the student. He was lying down, looking up at the stars. A cigarette was in his mouth. Unlit.

"How troublesome," he sighed. "Initiation again?"

"W-what?" Hinata looked away. _How does he know?_

"Aren't you after this?" He wiggled the cigarette that was held lightly between his lips.

The girl bit the bottom of her lip as she climbed up to sit at the ledge. Her legs dangled against the wall. _So he knows I need it…_

The item was so close within her reach, but so far away. It annoyed her. _How does he know this?_

"I had to do this last year, too," he answered her thoughts lazily. "I didn't do it though. Your silence let me know you really are after the cigarette."

Hinata inquired, "Did they get mad at you for not completing it?"

"The girls bickered at me. I had to get all their food for them for an entire week. Tch. Troublesome."

She couldn't ask for it in a straightforward manner. She knew he knew this too.

So what was he challenging her to do?

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Riddles

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 05**: Riddles

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Hinata was worried because she didn't know what to expect, yet she wasn't worried because she could think on her toes. Shikamaru Nara. He was a lazy fellow, but Hinata knew there was more behind that façade. He was a genius beneath that carefree personality. But would he be smarter or lazier when it came to the point?

"This is troublesome," he mumbled as he slipped the cigarette between his lips.

"You don't like smoking," Hinata stated. A statement, not a question. She decided to play along, maybe confuse the boy... Not that she wasn't confused herself.

"Hn," he said. No questions asked.

It was her move.

She knew she couldn't straightforwardly ask for the cigarette. But could she steal it? She wished Sakura and the others weren't so vague on the rules. _What do geniuses like to do?_ She wondered.

"I like to smoke," she lied. She leaned against railing, her eyes fixated at the skyline.

"I doubt it," Shikamaru said.

"And I doubt you like to smoke, too," she countered.

There was a silence, but Hinata knew he wanted to know why she believed so.

"If you did, you would be smoking now. It's an addiction," Hinata offered. She hoped she hit the point.

He scoffed. He knew she couldn't ask him for the cigarette. But what he didn't know was why he was messing with her. _Too much effort. Troublesome, so why?_ "That was a horrible conclusion."

She tried to hide her pout. She had to admit that was a bad play on her part. But hell, she never had to be persuasive before. She began to think harder. _What would Sakura do?_

For some reason, seduction came to her mind. When she thought about what Ino would do, she came to the same conclusion.

Hinata decided perhaps this was not the group of friends she was meant to follow. She shook her head. _Think!_

"Why don't you think I smoke?" she decided to ask.

"It would ruin your image," he stated flatly. "Smoking wouldn't make you prettier. You're smart enough to know the side-effects."

"Why do you think I care about my image?" Maybe if she asked enough questions, he would give up and give the damn thing to her. He seemed to be that type.

"It's what your entire gender does," he sighed. "Except I don't think you were like this before."

_Damn, he's good_, she thought. The hairs at the back of her neck stood when she felt his eyes lay on her.

"Am I a puzzle?" she asked, her eyes leveling to his.

He didn't answer.

She smiled. "But I'm not hiding anything."

"Hn," Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Smilling," he brushed off the dirt on his clothes as he stood, "hides many things." _What am I, Sai?_ He thought annoyingly.

"Let's play a game. If you can't solve the puzzle in ten minutes, forfeit the cigarette," Hinata offered.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm listening."

_Good_, Hinata thought. She leaned back against the wall with her hands behind her back. "It's called Behind the Green Glass Door. Ever played it?"

"Nope."

"Behind the Green Glass Door," she began, "there are doors, but no chairs; there are books, but no paper; there are pillows, but no blankets."

"Some kind of connection?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Something like that," she giggled. She glanced at her watch. "You can ask me questions too."

"Are there trees?"

"Yes, but no plants."

Silence.

"There are cigarettes," she eyed him, "but no lighters."

"That sucks," he commented.

Three minutes passed.

_Doors, books, pillows, trees…_

"There are queens, but no kings," she added.

"Are there students?" he inquired.

"No, but there are professors."

Five minutes.

"Is there food behind the Green Glass Door?"

"There is," she answered, "but no water."

"Are there clouds?" he wondered out loud.

"No, but there is the Moon."

"Troublesome," he rubbed his temple. There was no way he was going to be beat by this damn puzzle.

Both were standing in silence as another two minutes passed.

Hinata's heart was racing. If she won, she could get to the final object.

"Troublesome," he sighed. "Just take it," he flicked the cigarette to her.

She caught it with her hands. "Thank you." _One item left,_ she placed the cigarette in her bag. Hinata began to climb down the ladder. "Do you want me to tell you the answer?"

"No, I know it already," he stated, lying down on the ground.

She decided not to ask any more questions She climbed down the ladder silently and exited back into the dorms.

Shikamaru smirked, finding another cigarette in his pocket. He pulled out a lighter, flicking it open and placing the flame at the tip. "I never particularly liked riddles," he said to himself.

The puzzle she had presented to him wasn't particularly challenging. What puzzled him the most was why he was interested in the Hyuuga girl.

He shrugged and took a drag, coughing when he exhaled.

* * *

Hinata's heart was racing. One item left with fifteen minutes remaining. _Where the hell am I gonna find a bottle of Suna sand?_

That's when it hit her. There were three exchange students from Suna. But it wasn't like she met any of them right?

She stopped on her tracks and thought. Lee had showed Gaara around. There weren't any new students except for herself and the Suna students, so by deduction, Gaara should be one of them, right? Why else would he need a tour?

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. She turned on her heel and headed the opposite direction, only to bump into someone. The girl was about to fall on her rear until a hand grabbed her.

Her eyes, which were tightly shut, slowly opened. Milky eyes stared back at her. "N-Neji-san."

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He eyed her messenger bag. "Initiation?"

The girl balanced herself on her feet. "How'd you guess?"

"I had to do something like this before," he rubbed his temple, as if horrifying memories had returned. "What do you need?"

She held the list to him, pointing at the last item. She probably couldn't _say_ it to him.

"The exchange students are from Suna," he stated.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you know where they are?"

"One of them is Lee's roommate," Neji replied. He then nudged his head to the right. "Down that hall."

"Thank you," she bowed. She froze in place as he grabbed her arm tightly. "Y-yes?"

"They're both my suitemates…" he said in an annoying manner. "I can take you to them, that way it won't be so awkward."

She nodded hesitantly before letting his strong grip lead her to his suite. Eventually they reached his door. He unlocked it, opening the door to reveal a rather tidy room.

_Neji was pretty OCD about these things_, Hinata recalled.

Hinata stepped in slowly. "Where's your roommate?"

"I requested a singles room," he said, "but I still got suitemates, unfortunately."

Her cousin led her through the bathroom, which was what connected the rooms. He knocked on their door before opening it.

Hinata peeked over Neji's shoulders (by standing on her tip-toes). Lee and Gaara had been unpacking; their rooms had a plethora of boxes. It seemed as though Lee's side would become a mini-gym with all the equipment he had.

"Hinata!" Lee called, rushing over. Neji stood protectively in front of his cousin, glaring at the boy with fuzzy eyebrows. "Are you back to challenge me?!" His eyes were filled with flames.

"A-ano…" she replied, turning red, "I was dropping by to visit Neji-san. Do you need help unpacking?"

Neji stepped into their room, leaning against their wall with his arms crossed. Hinata kneeled down next to Gaara, who was opening up a box. "Hi, Gaara-san, right?"

He looked at her, causing her to sweat. He nodded.

"I'm Hinata," she smiled nervously.

He nodded again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

He shook his head.

_Damn it…_

"Hinata-chan, could you please throw away these boxes with me?" Lee asked, folding the empty boxes and piling them.

"I'll help," Neji interjected, grabbing some. This was so not his style._Hinata, you better get this sand._

Hinata watched the two depart, leaving her and Gaara alone. She stood up and looked around the room. On the table, she saw pictures framed. Her dark eyes fell on one that had Gaara standing in the middle; to his right was a taller woman with blonde hair and to his left had been some boy with off purple marks on his face.

"Are they your siblings?" she asked, breaking the silence. Her fingertips gently stroked the frame.

"Yeah," he replied, shuffling through the box.

To the right of the picture was a bottle.

A bottle of Suna sand, to be more precise.

Hinata had rarely seen it, but Suna sand was very unique, so it was hard to miss.

"Pretty," she said unconsciously out loud as she held the bottle up to the light. It glimmered. She suddenly felt his eyes on her. She fumbled the bottle onto the table. "S-sorry."

Time was running out.

She was about to lift her fingers off the bottle under his hand snatched her wrist. She gasped, holding her breath as he gazed into her eyes. "Umm…"

"You need it, right?" Gaara said, almost in a whisper. He continued to stare, as if trying to find something about her.

"Well…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence. _I don't care about beating this challenge! This confrontation isn't worth it!_

"I'll give it to you."

"Huh?"

"For something in exchange."

She gulped, slightly curious. "What is it?" she dared ask.

Her heart beat faster as he leaned towards her. Hinata could feel his breath past her ear and down her neck. It was… almost hypnotizing.

"…You."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'm so plotless at this point. Any ideas? Also, I think I might leave a vote for who Hinata should be with: Sasuke, Gaara, or Shikamaru? I know the latter is a bit off… but I like him. Nyah! Please review!


	6. Recall

**Miss Popular**  
by Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 06**: Recall

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Hinata was at a loss today. 

"Your time was up!" Ino said sternly. "Five minutes late!"

"Give her some slack," Tenten defended. "She got all the stuff, even this!" She held up the bottle filled with sand. "Hinata, how'd you get your hands on this?"

_I don't _want_ to remember what I got myself into,_ the Hyuuga female thought. "It doesn't matter, I didn't get it on time. It's fine, really."

It was a lie, somewhat. Hinata _would_ have gotten it and made it up on time, were it not for a certain Suna boy…

"You know the consequences!" Ino smiled. "That's one week of servitude!"

"Ehh," Sakura patted Hinata on the back. "It's not so bad, you'll just have to run some errands for us, don't worry. It's nothing drastic."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks." She blinked as a different list was held in front of her. "Eh?"

"Midnight snacks!" Ino giggled. "Here's the dough," she said, handing her a money pouch. "Don't lose it. The map's on the back of the list; it shouldn't be too hard since it's down the street. Come back soon, okay?"

The new girl nodded. A week of servitude was not as bad as what _that_ guy had requested her to do.

But Hinata was somewhat disappointed. After agreeing to do as he requested, she obtained the bottle, yet was unable to come back in time. She had to hold up to both deals.

"It's pretty cold outside, you should wear this," Ino smiled. It was Kiba's jacket.

"Thanks," Hinata took it carefully and placed it on. "I'll be back soon!" She forced a smile and left before Tenten could offer to go with her.

_Something's up,_ the brunette thought.

* * *

Hinata climbed down three flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. She needed to think. _There's really no way out of this._

She exited the dorm, shivering at the cool air that brushed by her face. Hinata stared at the map before it quickly blew away. She ran after it, following the flying paper until it landed in front of someone's shoes.

Hinata didn't think before she reached down to grab the paper, only to have her head knocked against another's. A hand that was not hers picked up the list. She winced at the pain as she rubbed her head. "S-sorry!"

"Hn."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked and shuddered as orbs of black stared down at her.

Sasuke looked away and averted his eyes to the paper. "Midnight snacks?"

"Y-yes…" she stuttered. _Damn, stop that!_ "I failed the initiation's mission, so I must perform these tasks."

He handed the list to her and sighed. "I am… heading to the store too."

"Oh, did you need to buy food as well?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, almost rudely.

"I guess n-not…" she said.

Silence.

"That way," he pointed behind her. He briskly walked past her, letting the girl trail behind him.

Hinata held the list tightly in her hands as she walked.

"You don't have to follow behind."

"Sorry," she hurriedly caught up to his pace. She stared idly at the list and frowned at her actions. She was reverting back to her old self! In front of the most popular guy in school!

"What was your mission?" he said, as if _trying_ to make conversation.

The girl stared straight ahead, where she could see the bright-lit sign of the 24-hour convenience store. "I had to collect some items from the male dormitory."

"Was it that hard?" the boy twitched. Had he underestimated this girl…?_Naruto and them had mentioned the mission, and would help the girl out, and she _still_ fails?_

"I would have made it on time, but…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. "There was a miscalculation."

"Wha--"

_Ding…_

Sasuke stopped his question as they had reached their destination. The doors slid open, and Hinata had walked on ahead. She grabbed a basket, heading towards the back to shop for the snacks.

The Uchiha boy stayed outside, patiently waiting for her as he leaned against a lamppost. He closed his eyes and folded his arms.

Hinata came out, carrying three bags in each hand. She blinked as the boy looked up and held his arm out.

"Did you not need anything?"

"Does it matter?" he asked again.

"I-I suppose not…" She blushed a bit. "I'm sorry that you had to accompany me, but thank you, Sasuke-san." She bowed.

"Hn," he averted his eyes with his arm still out. When nothing happened, he mumbled, "The bags."

"Oh, it's fine," she smiled. "Thank you."

He scratched his head and shrugged. "Your call."

They walked back to the dorms, quietly, minus the noise from the plastic grocery bags.

* * *

"Yay, food!" Ino cheered as she found Hinata at her door. 

"Ino-pig, don't you think you should lay off snacks? That won't look good in front of Sasuke-kun…" Sakura snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Eh, Hinata, what happened to your jacket?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I asked Sas--" Hinata stopped. _I probably shouldn't mention Sasuke was with me…_ "I returned it to him before I got back." _Or that I asked Sasuke to return it for me._

"You must be tired," Tenten poked her arm. "Let's go back to our room." Tenten searched the bags and grabbed one. "We're leaving girls, see you later!"

The pink and blonde haired girls waved as they continued bickering about Sasuke. Tenten looped her arm around Hinata's and walked her back to the room.

"You haven't met our suitemates yet, ne?" Tenten asked.

"No, I haven't had time, sorry," Hinata apologized. "Did they move in today?"

"Yeah, they don't seem to be getting along though," she sighed.

Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door, placing the grocery bag on the ground and skipping to her bed, as she was already in her PJs. Hinata went to the bathroom noticing their suitemate's door was closed and the lights were off. She guessed that that they were asleep. The girl peeked to see Tenten typing on her cell phone. Hinata washed her face and quickly switched her contacts that she kept locked in the bathroom drawer. When she was done with everything, she went to the closet to change.

She stared at the vanity mirror. _How long can I keep this façade up?_

Tenten giggled, "Neij texted me asking if you were okay. Isn't that sweet? I told him you were fine."

Hinata half-smiled as she checked her cell phone. It read '5 text messages'—all from Neji. She sighed. "Oops, I guess I missed his messages." She opened them.

'Hinata-sama, did your mission go well?'

'Hinata-sama, are you okay? Please respond soon.'

'Hinata-sama, did Gaara do something to you? Please let me know, I will take care of it.'

The girl twitched when she read _that_ name--the name of that boy, who could ruin everything because of his one condition.

The female Hyuuga didn't bother reading the rest of the messages. She set her phone at her bed stand. "Good night, Tenten."

"'Night, Hinata-chan!" Tenten shut the lights off.

Hinata laid awake for a while, remembering and replaying in her head everything that had happened today. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata awoke to the sound of a flute the next morning. Hinata grumbled as she stared at her clock, which read 9 AM. _It's too early for Saturday…_ she thought. 

"Shut UP!" Tenten shouted. Her hair was messy, shadowing her eyes. From beneath her pillow she pulled out knives that settled between her fingers.

Clearly, she wasn't a morning person.

A sandy-blonde girl came through the bathroom door. "Don't tell me, tell my damn roommate."

"Tayuya!" Tenten grinded her teeth. "Don't make me move…"

The music kept going.

Tenten charged, but was stopped abruptly by the blonde girl. Hinata watched sleepily at the scene.

"Oi, lemme at her, Temari!" the brunette pleaded.

The girl named Temari shook her head. "Listen, I'm not gonna get in trouble right when I just transferred. She'll shut up soon."

_What a bad Saturday to start with…_ Hinata sighed.

"Hinata, right?" Temari asked.

"Mmm…" Hinata sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Yes…"

"My little brother and that Uchiha kid were looking for you earlier."

Hinata flopped back down on the pillow. "Great."

"Yeah. Uchiha mentioned some festival, and Gaara wouldn't let me know, as usual."

"Gaara?" the Hyuuga sat up straight again, only to be met by a head rush. "Ow…" she held her head.

Temari shrugged. "My little brother. Guess I forgot that fact." She walked back to her room, where shuffling and racket could be heard, and then, silence.

"Thank you!" Tenten exclaimed, curling back in her bed.

Hinata laid down again, placing her pillow over her head. "This is so troublesome…" she muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Crap, nothing really happened in this chapter… sorry, guys! At least there was a Sasuke moment. I'm lacking in plot ideas, sigh, and it's already chapter 6! I really don't want to exceed 15 chapters unless I have to. Please review! 


	7. Routine

**Miss Popular**  
By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 07**: Routine

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten's ears twitched. Suddenly, she shot up in her bed. "Did you just say 'troublesome'?"

"Mmhmm…" Hinata didn't really think when she answered. Only then, when she_did_ think, did she sit up as well. "Ahh, I guess Shikamaru rubbed off on me…"

"Seriously," Tenten retorted. "You've only been here what, a week?"

"Well, he said it a lot while I was on my mission, so I guess I got it then…" Hinata poked her fingers. "Oh well, one time thing," she smiled. "By the way…" her violet eyes glazed over to the knives on Tenten's bed stand.

"Oh," Tenten waved her hand casually. "Don't worry about those. I work part-time in a weapon store, I'll show you sometime…" She fixed her messy hair into buns and fell back to sleep.

Hinata, however, forced herself off the bed and to the bathroom. She yawned as she went through her daily morning routine: brushing teeth, showering, putting in eye drops, as well as applying about three different types of face cream. Yes, indeed, this girl suffered acne in her younger years, but after this summer, she had fixed it by saving enough money to buy many creams to make her skin smooth.

It was a tedious summer, indeed…

Anyway, after Hinata finished with that, she went into the closet to dry her hair, making sure it was perfectly straight. She changed into khaki capris and a long-sleeved, off-shoulder, gray and black-striped sweater. The girl wasn't much for make-up, as it seemed to irritate her skin, but she did apply some eyeliner. Satisfied with her look, she tied the white laces of her black tennis shoes on and grabbed her watch as she left.

* * *

Hinata crossed the courtyard to reach the boys' dormitory, but stopped midway as she caught one of her targets: Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting under a tree, head reclined against the trunk. He was wearing white baggy pants along with a navy blue shirt. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

He looked… peaceful.

The girl ambled over, placing her fingers through the side belt-loops of her capris. Sasuke laid there, one knee folded up while the other lied down. A leaf had found its way to his hair. Hinata carefully reached tenderly for it, until a wrist shot up to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared. He felt something shuffle in his hair. He gently released her, blinking at the leaf in her fingers.

"Sorry, it was in your hair," she smiled.

"Hn."

"You were looking for me?" Hinata looked up at the clouds that were traveling by. _What a nice day…_

"The festival, next week…" he started. "As student representatives, we have to guide the students visiting."

"Ah…" Hinata clenched the belt loops tighter. "That's understandable."

"I figured you'd want to lead Sound High, since most of your former classmates are probably there now."

"Eh?" Hinata looked at him. "H-How do you know that?"

"Your student file," he replied simply.

The girl was flustered. "You're not allowed to look at those!"

"We can, as representatives. Besides, I'm doing you a favor," he said casually, eye leveling to hers. "Unless there's a reason you don't want to…"

She clucked her tongue. "I'm fine with it!" _Not really!_

"Good," Sasuke yawned. He reached into this pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Tell your fellow female classmates about their booths. That is all."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Sasuke seemed to have drifted off to sleep. She took that as her cue, and headed off to the library, where she would have to face Gaara.

On her way, the scene kept replaying in her head.

"**I'll give it to you," Gaara said, glancing to the bottle of sand.**

It had been those piercing sea-green eyes. It made Hinata shudder.

"**For something in exchange."**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

Hinata remembered the feeling of his breath traveling down her neck. She blushed.

"…**You."**

He knew the truth. He had seen that day when she went home with Neji.

Gaara saw her eyes.

Gaara wanted to know about her. He was curious. Hinata feared that if she declined, not only would he not give her the item, but he would also spread word of her lie.

If people found out about it… what would the think about her?

Hinata focused at the task at hand, which was finding Gaara at their school's library. It was huge!

"**Fine," Hinata said. **_**Maybe I should just trust him, but…**_

"**When I call for you, please meet me at the corner of the school's library," he told her, releasing her wrist.**

"What corner?" Hinata wondered out loud. Ten minutes later, she found him, at the back of the second floor.

No one would hear them.

Gaara had been lying on the ground with a book over his face. She couldn't miss that fiery red hair and the 'love' character engraved on his forehead. He had donned brown cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

"Um…" she said quietly. She was afraid, of course. _Maybe I should come back later…_

"En," he mumbled, pulling the book off his face. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"Sorry, I had a meeting with Sasuke-san," she apologized. She took a seat on the ground against a bookshelf (perpendicular to where Gaara laid), where through the shelves she could see if anyone was coming. She couldn't risk being overheard.

There was a silence, a very, very, nervous silence. Hinata rested an elbow against a shelf while the other rested on her knee. She kept her eyes away from Gaara.

"Why did you come here?" he finally broke the silence.

"Hated the other school," she said simply.

"For what reason?"

"They weren't… nice," Hinata said dumbly. "At least to me."

"Is that why you hid the color of your eyes?"

Hinata inwardly sighed. "Everyone is afraid of my freakish eye color. In my family, it looks fine on males, like Neji, but for females… it's more of a ghostly effect." _I imagine Hanabi must be facing this as well…_

"Is that it?"

Hinata glanced at him. "What?"

"Just because people are afraid of you, you changed your entire appearance?"

The girl cringed at his words. Was she really that weak?

"I suppose…" She poked her index fingers together.

"I was neglected in my family because I killed my mother," Gaara said quietly.

"Huh?" Hinata looked down at the boy whose eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling.

He remained silent.

"You k-killed her…?" she repeated, slowly.

"She died giving birth to me."

Hinata exhaled. "It's not your fault!"

Gaara's eyes shifted to her direction. "Hn?"

"How can your family blame you for something like that?!" she flushed.

He didn't respond. His eyes widened at bit at what she said, but then he closed them, relaxing.

"S-sorry…"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said, opening his eyes again.

Hinata nodded slowly, not pushing the inquiry any further.

"You're not the only one hiding something," he stated monotonously.

Her violet eyes blinked. "What do you mean?"

He stood up, wiping the dust off his pants. Gaara looked down at her, and then slowly bent down until his lips barely touched her ears. "Everyone in this school has secrets."

She shivered and stood up immediately. Her head knocked back against the shelf, causing her to wince. The boy pulled back and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she dared asked.

"You'll see," he said, ruffling his fiery strands. "I hope your cover isn't blown."

He was about to walk away until her hand caught his wrist. Her bangs hid her face as her entire body shook. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

He extended his free hand, revealing his pinky finger while his other fingers remained curled. "Do you want me to pinky swear?" He asked amusingly.

Hinata looked up and blinked. She found it kind of… cute.

She released him, moving her pinky finger to wrap around his. Their wrists twisted so that their knuckles touched, and then finally their thumbs. They had made a pinky swear. He smirked and left.

The girl checked her watch. It was already past noon. Hinata then decided to whip out her cell phone. As she looked through her phone book, Hinata exited the library. A few rings went by, but the brunette roommate did not answer.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" a voice bellowed. Hinata looked up to see Kiba running towards her with a small white dog in his hands.

She bowed. "Good afternoon, Kiba-kun."

"You busy?" he panted as he came to a stop. The small dog leapt into her arms and gave a bark.

"Not really…" she smiled weakly at the dog, slightly scared of it. But to her reassurance, he licked her in a friendly manner. "He's cute."

"His name's Akamaru, but don't tell anyone he's here, okay?" he smiled and gave a wink. "Anyway, let's go!" Without warning, he grabbed her arm.

Hinata stumbled as she struggled to catch up with the boy. Akamaru planted himself comfortable on her head. "Wh-Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She honestly didn't like the sound of that.

The trio (including Akamaru, of course) traveled through the school buildings. Hinata noticed a change in smell as they walked._Chlorine…?_

Akamaru then sneezed. "Woof!"

"Akamaru doesn't like this smell much, but still, he's gotta train himself!" his master exclaimed. "Here we go!"

Kiba pushed through a fairly large door, revealing a rather extravagant indoor pool that was connected to an outside pool.

"It's a heated pool, since it's cold outside. Pretty neat, right?" he smiled and began taking off his shirt, to which Hinata quickly looked away.

"O-oh… Actually, I-I don't feel like swimming," Hinata stated nervously, feeling heat rush to her face.

"Hey Hinata!" a familiar voice called.

The girl's violet eyes found her way to the blonde, who was indeed, shirtless.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to look at her in the eyes but whenever he did, she moved her head away.

_Put a shirt on!_ She screamed mentally. Naruto seemed to have spotted someone and took off along with Kiba.

"I think she's scared," someone said, this time female. Hinata opened an eye to see Ino in a purple bikini. Next to her was Sakura, who was in a red bikini.

"N-no, it's just…"

"_Let go._" a voice interrupted. It belonged to Sasuke.

Apparently, Naruto had him in one arm, while Kiba had him in the other.

"Are you scared? C'mon Sasuke, have some fun!" Naruto laughed at his friend's struggle. Unfortunately, the floor was rather wet, so it was hard for the stoic character to escape.

Sasuke was still clad in his attire from earlier. While being dragged he lost both his sandals in the process.

"Don't you dare," he glared at Kiba.

Naruto shouted. "One!"

"Two!" Kiba followed.

"Three!"

_Splash!_

Naruto and Kiba both howled with laughter. Chouji was amused while eating chips and the girls giggled.

Hinata felt sorry for Sasuke. She immediately ran to the edge of the pool, looking down at the water, searching for him. Water droplets hit her face as Sasuke submerged into the surface. But there was something different.

His eyes were the color of blood.

_Was he wearing contacts?_ Hinata thought. His eyes immediately looked down and away from her. He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

"Your turn!" Sakura giggled and two pairs of arms forced her in.

Hinata felt her eyes stinging, and by then, she knew her contacts slipped out.

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the long wait… College happened and… yeah, it's been not cool. Thank you for those who have waited patiently! For those who inquired about the riddle, you'll find out the answer soon enough! Please review! 


	8. Rescue

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 08**: Rescue

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata hacked and coughed, both arms clasped around the ledge of the pool to keep her above water. Her forehead rested against the tiled edge, her feet gently kicking to keep herself up as well. It wasn't that she couldn't swim, but rather, she was trying to hide her face to get out of the situation.

The girl eventually returned to normal breathes. She shut her eyes as suddenly she was lifted up into the air—either she was very light, or the person was quite strong. That person brought her into an embrace.

"Don't you dare hurt my cousin," a male voice threatened.

Neji Hyuuga to the rescue.

Hinata hugged her arms around her stomach, keeping her forehead resting against his bare chest. _Please don't let them see me!_

From the corner of her white eyes, she saw Sasuke exiting the pool as well, eyes closed, hiding. "Towel," he said, irritated, extending an arm out at Ino, who squealed and gladly acquiesced his request. In a matter of seconds a black towel landed in his hands. He placed it over his head to dry his hair.

But Hinata knew he was hiding his eyes.

"I'm leaving to change. You two are so dead." He didn't need to show his eyes to see he was glaring at Naruto and Kiba.

She began to shiver. "N-Neji-san…"

"Sorry, Hinata," Sakura apologized. "Here, use my towel."

Neji moved first, snatching the towel away from her hands and placed it over Hinata's head as well. "Go change." He told her gently.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Hinata felt odd walking because the weight of her clothes had gotten heavier due to water. She scurried away quickly, flushing in embarrassment because her tennis shoes squeaked.

As she turned a corner quickly, her shoes decided friction was an enemy. She let out a yelp as she lost her footing, beginning to plummet down to the tiled floor.

"Troublesome."

Until he caught her.

Her knees barely touched the ground when Shikamaru grabbed her by the arms. He had one knee down to catch her just in case.

He was always one step ahead.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, looking at the ground, not noticing her towel was slipping off.

"You're all wet," the boy said, amused.

"I-I got p-pushed," she said, finally realizing how cold she was. She looked up at him.

A big mistake.

Shikamaru blinked and then looked away. "Might want to cover your head. You might get a cold like that."

The Hyuuga girl blushed feverishly, quickly fixing the towel and then running off. She messed up. Big time.

When she finally reached her room, she shuffled in and slammed the door. Tenten wasn't around, and her suitemate's bathroom door was closed.

_Good_, she thought, heading into the closet. She peeled the wet clothes off her body, wrapping herself around the towel. Hinata searched through her drawer and found new contacts. She stared at them.

_Lies._

She gripped the towel around her, looking up at the mirror to see her hair drip around her milky eyes.

_All lies._

Her heart felt heavy with guilt. She was lying to all these people.

"**Everyone has secrets."**

Hinata's eyes snapped down at her contacts. It wasn't just her.

Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha High's Male Representative. The heartthrob. His secret was just like hers.

She shivered remembering his blood-colored eyes.

And then she felt guilty.

The girl heard the door creak. "Hinata?" Tenten said.

"In the closet," she said weakly. "I'm about to shower." She explained as she placed her contacts in. She opened the door and slipped into the bathroom, not looking at Tenten.

Hinata began to relax as the hot water fell upon her. She squatted down and hugged her knees. _He knows._

What was she to do?

_Shikamaru saw them… no doubt,_ she thought grimly. _He looked away… like he was afraid._ And then a thought hit her. _Did Sasuke think that way too when I saw his eyes?_

When she had seen his eyes, there was undoubtedly a shock look spread across her face. Hinata clenched her fist. _It wasn't because I was scared… but because I was surprised someone was just like me._

"**Everyone has secrets."**

She needed to talk to Gaara.

* * *

Hinata was frustrated when she couldn't find him in the library where she thought he would be. She didn't have his cell number either. Incidentally, she didn't want to ask for it from someone else in case they got ideas.

She saw a flash of red.

Through the bookshelves, Hinata saw a boy with ruffled red locks sitting at a table with his head down. "Gaara-san?" she blurted.

But it wasn't him.

Amber eyes stared at her with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh… S-sorry, my m-mistake," she stuttered, embarrassed.

He yawned, "I hate waiting."

"Oy, I'm here, un," a new voice intruded. "And who do we have here?"

"S-sorry, I thought he was someone else," she bowed as an apology and was ready to take off until the blonde-haired character grabbed her arm.

"You're pretty cute, un," the person cooed. "Are you that new first-year people have been speaking of?"

"Deidara," the redhead interrupted, "Stop delaying our meeting. I've already had to wait five minutes."

The blonde named Deidara scoffed. His hands traveled down her arm softly until he ended up hold her hand. He took a bow and kissed it. "A beautiful work of art, you are," he whispered before he released her.

She took off, not knowing how to react.

"Sasori, how could you ignore her like that?" his friend teasingly scolded.

"I didn't ignore her," he said simply. "I noticed she was a fine porcelain doll as well."

Deidara took a seat. "I heard many guys are after this one. Miss Popular, un?"

"Unfortunately, porcelain is very fragile," Sasori's eyes gazed at the fleeting girl. "She might break all-too easily."

* * *

Hinata climbed to the third-floor of the library, but to her disappointment, could not find Gaara anywhere. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Too many things had happened today, making her head spin. She idly walked over to the large window that revealed the courtyard below. Flowers from the trees lightly fell down into the center fountain. Hinata found the image breathtaking.

"Hinata-chan," a voice said.

"Eh?" she turned, her eyes meeting white ones. "Neji-san."

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "No one saw, right?"

"I-I'm not sure," she said quietly. He had tried his best to save her, but she was reckless.

He sighed. "This will make things a bit more complicated."

Hinata took a seat on the windowsill. Neji leaned against the wall next to her. "What do you plan to do if your secret's out?"

She remained quiet. She didn't think it through well enough.

"I don't think the person will call me out," she said.

"Hinata-chan," Neji said, "Sound High will be coming next week. _She_ might notice who you are. _She_ might ruin it for you. Father will be very displeased to find out that the heiress to his company…"

"Stop," she said.

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"I don't even want to be the heir," Hinata sighed. "Surely, you deserve it more, Neji-san. Even Hanabi does."

The male Hyuuga didn't respond. _I just want to protect you,_ he thought sadly. "Hinata-chan, I think you should tell everyone the truth."

She took in his words. She didn't want to relive her past. She didn't want to be a nobody again.

"People at this school are different," he offered, "They're not like the Sound students ... the people here are actually... bearable."

Hinata giggled at his phrasing. "That's true. Thank you, Neji-san."

* * *

At the girls' atrium, Hinata stood on a table, letting everyone know their jobs at the festival. "At the end, we'll be auctioning off several of our fellow male classmates for a one-night date to fundraise," she finished.

"Is Sasuke-kun going to be one of them?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded.

She sent a look at Sakura. "He's totally mine."

"We'll see about that," the pink-haired girl replied with a glint in her eye.

"I hope everyone has fun at this event," the female representative smiled. "May it be successful," she jumped off the table and landed next to Tenten.

"We'll definitely make loads because of Sasuke," Tenten whispered. "How'd you convince him to do it? He totally wouldn't back in the Academy."

"Are you going to bid on him?" Hinata asked.

Tenten stuck her tongue out. "No way. He's not worth it."

Hinata nodded. "I see."

"Hinata-chan!" Temari called.

"Yes, Temari-san?" Hinata inquired. She had wanted to ask her where Gaara was, but she decided it might not have been the best course of action.

"Why did I get stuck with Tayuya working concessions?" she made a face. "Our sales will definitely go down."

"Shut the fuck up," the tanned, pink-haired girl replied from behind. "We'll be able to sell loads of shit, don't worry. Just put on a smile and everyone will play along." She crossed her arms.

Hinata inwardly flinched at her suitemate's use of language. "Well…"

Temari sighed. "But, I won't go against you, Hinata." She smiled. "I'm off to bed, since we have classes tomorrow."

Tayuya scoffed and followed her.

"See ya," Tenten waved.

Hinata slyly nudged Tenten, "Are you going to bid on anyone?"

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "No one in particular."

"What about Neji-san?" Hinata couldn't resist a smile.

"Ehh!" Tenten put a hand over Hinata's mouth. "Don't say that out loud so casually!"

She giggled, moving Tenten's arm away. "Don't worry, I was kidding, sorta."

"What about you?"

"I don't think so," Hinata said. _I've got enough problems to worry about…_

* * *

_His eyes were red._

_Hinata stood there in the center of the dark void. She was sweating under his gaze, unsure of what he was going to do. _

"_S-Sasuke-san…" Hinata stuttered, unable to move as he took a step forward. And then another step, followed by another. She was unable to move. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes. Finally, she felt his warm breath near her ear, sliding down her neck._

"_Are you scared?"_

_She didn't respond. He chuckled._

"_You should be."_

"NO!" Hinata screamed and sat up in her bed. Beads of sweat strolled down her face.

Tenten stirred in her bed, but didn't wake up. A hand was under her pillow; Hinata assumed she had reached for her knife… for safety purposes.

The midnight-haired girl stared at her twitching fingers. Secrets were dangerous. It had been a few days and the dreams kept reoccurring. She stared out her window, looking down at the courtyard where the booths were set and ready for the festival.

Hinata had to prepare for the worst. She was expecting it. Tomorrow her secret would be out, but how would everyone else react?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *


	9. Risk

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 09**: Risk

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata had her midnight hair brushed back into a ponytail, which tucked neatly beneath a green and black plaid cap. She adjusted the black tie around her neck, making sure it fell neatly between the hems of her green jacket. Additionally, she donned sunglasses today.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto called. The blond nearly tripped as he ran over to her.

"Yes?" she said, giggling at his antics.

"Sound Academy is here. Do you want to greet them?"

"I think Sasuke-san can do it," Hinata said thoughtfully after stiffening for a moment. "I need to check up on the booths here."

"Keh, he'll probably scare--"

A loud echo of giggles echoed from the opened hallway. Emerged into the courtyard had been the young Uchiha with an annoyed look on his face. One hand was stuffed in his pant pocket while the other covered an ear closest to the schoolgirls. He, too, donned (though unwillingly) a plaid green and black cap, to signal he was one of the managers of the festival.

Hinata smiled, albeit she felt slightly sorry for him. He glared at her, but she returned it with a smile and tapped a finger next to her lips. His response was a twitch, but smiled at the girls in fake politeness (which they failed to notice) as he guided them.

The female manager turned on her heel and went by each booth to make sure everything was going accordingly. Students from other schools were already here. The courtyard had an array of balloons music, along with booths filled with games and food. Chouji had been in a booth cooking BBQ chicken and beef on sticks to sell. Tenten was placed in charge of a ring-toss game, to which she found all too easy despite what her customers could not do. Lee had been in charge of an obstacle course. Kiba was in charge of a pen filled with dogs that students played with. His sister was kind enough to let him to so. Shino was also helping him make sure the dogs wouldn't get out of hand.

Ino arranged flowers to sell for a fundraiser and Sakura went around as the flower girl to make sales. Temari and Tayuya were selling and distributing snacks and other sweets to students. Naruto was playing Sasuke's assistant, running around to make sure everything was going smoothly. Neji and Shikamaru were both working on the sound and lighting tech in the auditorium for the auction being held later in the evening.

Gaara was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto!" a boy called with purple streaks on his face, "I need more paint!" He pointed down at the puppets he and some students were painting.

"I'm on it, Kankuro!" the blonde replied as he rushed off to find some.

"Kankuro-san," Hinata approached, "do you know where Gaara is?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. He doesn't like large crowds. My brother is pretty anti-social."

Hinata nodded in understanding, though her heart grew heavy. At least she didn't have to face Shikamaru yet now that he knew her secret.

"How cute," a female student came up beside Hinata and kneeled down to the puppets Kankuro was painting. Hinata eyed her from the corner and stiffened.

The female had long, glossy dark chocolate hair with matching eyes. Her skin was creamy, smooth, and delicate. She adorned a solid black sailor skirt with a white blouse that matched with a black tie. Her legs were slender—or at least they seemed to be since she was wearing heels. To top it off, she had golden ring bracelets around her wrists, and bell earrings.

It was the earrings that warned Hinata. This was Kin. The jingly sound it made—it was annoying. It gave Kin attention—something she loved. She also loved destroying and humiliating the life of Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata blamed herself for this. She didn't tell anyone she was the heiress of Hyuuga Inc., a highly respected international company. She didn't want the attention, since it was likely that the position would be given to her younger sister, Hanabi, or Neji, her cousin. But she knew Hanabi would never want such a position, and as for Neji? Well… Hinata didn't know. It was a touchy subject.

Hinata was the heiress, but she didn't quite act or look like one either. She didn't care about the way she looked; she kept quiet in the back, reading the textbooks to please her father. She never got involved in social or extracurricular activities. She never made friends. They all knew she was a Hyuuga by her eyes and her last name, but to think she was the _heiress_ was completely out of question.

The Hyuuga's heart felt a pang; she was a disgrace to her father's company without even saying anything.

"Would you like to try painting one?" Kankuro grinned, though suspiciously eyeing Hinata's sudden silence.

"No thanks, I just painted these," Kin lifted her hand and showed off her manicured nails. With that same hand, she flipped her hair in an arrogant way. "It's to look good for the party at my lake house tonight. Everyone's invited for all their hard work," her eyes glistened.

Hinata didn't want to hear anymore, so she began to walk away, trying to look busy by checking her clipboard. She tried to take deep breaths. The girl found herself walking into the school, leaning against a locker as she hugged the clipboard.

"How glorious this day is!!" a voice none other than Lee exclaimed. Hinata saw him walking down the hall while carrying to large containers of water, most likely for his obstacle course. "Hinata-chan, I must applaud you and Sasuke for your efforts!!"

She winced as he said her name. People were going to know. Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of Hyuuga Inc., was a liar. She wasn't proud of her family, whose signature eyes were hidden by deep violet contacts. Her eyes found those signature eyes staring back at her.

"Lee, you're being loud," Neji scolded. "Hinata-chan," he turned to face her, "the tech stuff is almost done. Shikamaru is finishing up. He wants to make sure you think everything's set."

"I trust you guys," Hinata smiled.

Lee gave a thumbs-up, "What splendid youthful friendship! Such trust! Such--"

"Enough, Lee," a woman said.

Violet eyes met crimson red ones. "Kurenai-sensei," Hinata bowed. "I hope you're enjoying the festival."

"I am," Kurenai smiled warmly at her. "I'm just looking for…"

"Yuhi!" a man called. From behind, Asuma-sensei was approaching, with something in his hand. Hinata tilted her head, recognizing that it was a flower from Ino's booth. When Asuma noticed the three students staring at him, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he failed to hide the red rose behind him. Kurenai also had the same tint.

"You took your time, Sarutobi," Kurenai said in teasing annoyance. "You disappeared when I turned around!"

"Sorry," Asuma scratched the back of his head with a free hand. "Got sidetracked."

"We'll be exploring more, keep up the good work, Hinata-chan," Kurenai smiled.

Asuma gave them a nod and proceeded out as well, handing the rose to her as they exited.

"How beautiful!!" Lee sniffed. "Oh, I should buy one for dear Sakura…"

Neji twitched.

"Why don't you get one for dear Tenten?" Lee suggested to the male Hyuuga, who immediately turned red.

"Don't you have to go back to your station?" he snapped.

"Ah! Correct you are, my dear classmate! I shall take my leave, farewell!" Lee rushed off, leaving a trail of dust.

"Why don't you get one for her?" Hinata teased.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Kidding, kidding," she held up her hands defensively.

"You should meet up with Shikamaru," Neji said. He noticed her tense, "He doesn't want you or Sasuke getting on him if something's wrong. It's best that the auction goes smoothly since so many girls will be there."

"Okay, I will," Hinata said quietly. A million thoughts were running through her head.

"He knows, doesn't he," Neji said more as a statement than a question. "Unlike that mutt-boy or that annoying blonde, Shikamaru can keep his mouth shut. It's too troublesome for him to gossip."

The girl nodded, still in a daze. She snapped out of it when her cousin placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. The girl gave him a subtle smile and left for the auditorium.

The decorations in the large auditorium were plentiful. On the side were tables filled with food and drinks. The stage was T-shaped, such that the auctioned boys could stroll in from the left and right and approach the audience in the middle. It was almost like a fashion runway. There were chairs filling the entire area except for the back so people could move around. A podium was set in front of the black curtain, and Shikamaru was standing there, an elbow propped to rest his chin on.

"Oy, manager, can you hear me?" he spoke through the microphone.

"It could be a little louder," Hinata called from the back. _'He's avoiding saying my name outloud.'_

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath as he kneeled down to mess with the volume. When he finished he spoke again "Can you hear me now?"

Hinata gave a thumbs-up.

"Good," the Nara said lazily. He leapt down from the stage and approached the Hyuuga. "Here, there's about four of these for the show." He handed her ear and mouthpieces. "In case something happens or goes wrong you can reach the others without running around for them."

"T-Thank you, Shikamaru-kun," Hinata took them and placed the three in her pocket while donning one set. "Everything seems good. The lights will be dim besides the stage, correct?"

"Yup, that's how it should be," he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Anything else, manager?"

'_Yeah, did you tell anyone about my eyes?'_ she wanted to ask, but didn't. _'Do you think of me differently now that you know I've lied?'_

"Nervous?"

"A little," she said honestly.

"Don't worry about it," he noticed her lack of eye contact. There was a moment of silence, and then, "Hey, where did you hear that riddle from?"

"Huh?"

"The one you challenged me during initiation."

"Oh! A classmate told me back in middle school," she replied. _'If I didn't get it they were going to take my homework for a week…'_

"It was clever. The answer was that all the things behind The Green Glass Door had two repeating letters, right? Just like all the words 'green,' 'glass,' and 'door'."

'_Is he trying to make it so there's no awkward conversation about what he saw?'_ She suddenly felt better about him. He wasn't going to mention it.

"Yeah, it took me a few days to figure it out. You're pretty intelligent, Shikamaru-san," Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"I guess you owe me, since I solved it."

"Ehhh?" Hinata blinked.

"I gave you the cigarette willingly even though I knew the answer," he said offhandedly. Shikamaru didn't seem like the type to make conversation, but they talked for a while. Hinata took it as something to keep herself calm and off the problems going through her head. "It was a smart move: using your weakness into a strength. Anyway, you should--"

"--help out instead of just stand around," someone else finished his sentence.

Two sets of eyes landed on Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-sorry!" Hinata bowed at the boy.

"Chill out, Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "She was just making sure the auction would run smoothly."

"Hn." Sasuke walked up and grabbed Hinata by the arm, surprising her. "I can't deal with these girls anymore, it's _your_ turn to deal with these students."

Hinata imagined that she would have fainted at the sight of his blood red eyes at this moment. She notice Shikamaru glare at the boy, but didn't say anything. "O-okay, tell me where they are."

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl called. The sound of bells echoed.

Sasuke twitched. "There they are," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who's this? The other manager?" the girl looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

Hinata adjusted the sunglasses on her eyes. "Yes, nice to meet you."

"Oh! You were with that weird puppet guy earlier," the girl snapped her fingers. "So, you must be the female student representative of this school. Pretty popular, yeah? Like Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata felt as though she were cowering. What seemed to make her feel comfortable at the moment was that Shikamaru was still behind her. _'Is he analyzing the situation?'_

"Well then! I hope you can help spread the news of the after party! It'll be when the auction's finished. Isn't that exciting?" the girl gushed. "I'm Kin, by the way."

Hinata took a deep breath, "You can call me--"

"Hina-chan, I'll see you around," Shikamaru yawned. "See you guys."

"Hina, right?" Kin's eyes glistened. Hinata saw this as fake interest. She was just pretending to be nice to impress Sasuke.

Hinata was going to speak more until girls began to trickle into the auditorium. She checked her watch. It was already six! How long had she been speaking to Shikamaru?

"Ah, excuse me, but I will have to make sure everything backstage is going correctly. Sasuke, could you come please?"

He gave a nod.

"Awww, okay! I'll make sure you win you, Sasuke-kun!" Kin giggled. She approached a group of girls Hinata recognized and took a seat.

Hinata followed the path of Shikamaru and Sasuke fell in-step with her. "Why are you still wearing sunglasses?"

"Oh! I didn't realize it," Hinata lied, slipping them off.

She felt exposed.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba waved to her as she entered the back stage. Many boys from her class were there; ready to be auctioned off for the evening.

Hinata spotted Tenten, Shino, and Temari at the corner. She walked up to them and handed them the ear and mouthpiece set. "Here, so we can communicate if anything goes wrong. I'm counting on you guys.

Temari flashed a smile at her while Shino nodded.

"It seems everyone's here as they should be," Tenten told her. "Except Gaara isn't here. I haven't seen him all day!"

"He'll show up eventually," Temari reassured.

"I have to go out and start, so please make sure everyone goes in the list order."

"Don't worry about it!" Temari patted Hinata on the back. "Go sell those guys!"

"That sounds weird…" Tenten commented.

The blonde exchange student winked. "Are you jealous that you won't get Neji?"

"I—what??" the brunette turned several shades of red. "OF COURSE NOT!"

* * *

It went smoothly… for a while, anyway.

She was safe! …Until some said her name.

She didn't really remember giving that student her name. When she looked through the crowd, she caught a tall boy with blonde hair. A blonde bang covered one eye, which is other stared straight at her. He had a smirk on his face before he yelled "Hinata-chan! You're awesome, un!" Was he cheering her on so she wouldn't feel nervous under the limelight?

The result did the opposite.

Girls from the Sound Academy lowered their voices into whispers

"Hinata _Hyuuga_?" Kin dared asked loudly. "Really? Is that you?"

"Hinata? Hinata, what's going on?" Tenten asked through the earpiece.

Sasuke had been on the stage as the last 'item' to be auctioned off. There was a look of confusion on his face as he turned to look at her.

"Anymore bids?" Hinata asked, despite the decrease in volume amongst the voices. Currently Sakura was winning, despite Ino's efforts.

As a response, Kin stepped up to the stage.

"Hey, get off!" Temari scolded from the side.

"I have a bid," the girl smirked, ignoring Temari. She walked over to Hinata and leaned over to her ear. "I'm going to tell everyone how fake you are if you don't give me Sasuke over that pink-haired snob."

Hinata's eyes fell on Sakura, who was currently arguing with Ino.

"That's not a valid bid and she's not a snob," Hinata said quietly. "Can you please leave the stage?"

Kin pushed over Hinata and took the microphone. "Hey guys, wanna hear Miss Popular's deepest darkest secret?"

Everyone became silent, and all eyes were on Hinata.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Crap, I'm dragging this out longer than I want to. I want this story to end, damn it! And not much has really developed. I do have in mind a sequel, though.


	10. Retaliate

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Retaliate

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kin pushed over Hinata and took the microphone. "Hey guys, wanna hear Miss Popular's deepest darkest secret?"

Everyone became silent, and all eyes were on Hinata.

Hinata covered the mic with her hand, "Kin, please remove yourself from the stage." Her eyes snapped over to Temari, who was pulling up her sleeves ready to hurt someone. Mainly Kin.

Sakura and Ino were staring intently at Hinata. Sakura's eyes snapped to Kin. "Get off the stage! Play fair and bid! Don't drag Hinata into this."

"But Sakura, you already bid on Naruto…" Ino whispered.

Kin ignored her, turning her head to face Hinata. Her earrings jingled. "What happened to your eyes? Realized that they would never fit you? Didn't want to scare anyone off? I hear Hanabi's having the same problem too, but at least she can stand up for herself."

Hinata felt her emotions about to spill, but she gulped and held them back. "Yes, Hanabi is stronger than I am, Kin."

"I bet on the Hyuuga tree, you're at the very root. Worthless." She seethed. "It's a sad sight to see that none of your fellow classmates know how shameful you are to your family. How can you be related to them?"

"_Troublesome. Why don't you use your weakness into a strength?"_

Hinata blinked, confused until she remembered that Shikamaru also had a mouth and earpiece set.

"_I know you can think of something. Everyone here likes you, Hinata. If you tell them the truth, I think they'll understand. And if they don't, they're probably too troublesome to matter."_

Hinata let out a small laugh. She could imagine Shikamaru blushing at this moment. He wasn't one for words anyway.

Kin smirked. "Going crazy?"

"Stay away from her!" Neji shouted from the side. Tenten was holding him back trying to calm him down. She whispered something to him.

"At least he's not afraid," Kin whispered to Hinata, who moved her hand away from the mic.

"I'm sorry everyone," Hinata said softly. "I have some s-s-secrets I've been h-hiding from you."

Whispers erupted. A student from Sound yelled, "She's scarier than she looks!" and a fit of giggles erupted.

Sasuke, who was still on the stage, didn't leave his eyes off Hinata.

"As you should a-all know, I am a Hyuuga," the girl explained. "And as a Hyuuga…" she placed her right hand's index and middle finger each on a contact, removing them simultaneously in front of everyone. "I am born with these eyes."

She looked down immediately. In her family, after all, these eyes did not fit females as well as they did males. Neji never had to suffer this problem.

"Scary, isn't it," her former classmate commented.

"I will not allow this talk anymore, please leave the stage," Hinata said firmly. Tenten lost her grip on Neji as he stomped through the stage. Unfortunately, Sasuke blocked his path.

"Uchiha, you better move," the male Hyuuga ordered.

"This involves her. It's her fight," Sasuke said calmly. Sasuke's clenched fist did not go unnoticed by Neji.

"After lying to everyone, you still want us to listen? You're a fake!" Kin argued.

Hinata sighed. "I've one more secret."

"You don't have to tell us anything!" Ino shouted. "We still care about you, Hinata!"

"Screw that bitch," Temari muttered, about to punch Kin until Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want, Nara?"

"She can do it," he shrugged. "Don't make more trouble than there needs to be."

Hinata's pearl eyes flickered over to Kin, who flinched at her gaze. Hinata never stopped staring as she announced into the mic, "I am also the heiress of Hyuuga Inc. I suggest you watch what you say."

Kin paled.

"Who's s-scared now?" Hinata whispered in her ear, smirking.

_RIIIIIING!_

The fire alarm went off, drizzling water everywhere.

Kin stood agape as she felt some of her make-up strolling down her face. Hinata stared straight at her, her milky eyes flickering with courage. "Kin, please leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered by you anymore."

"You little--!" the Sound student raised a hand up about to hit the Hyuuga, but a hand reached out and stopped her.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Gaara said darkly, the water straying down his hair and face.

She pulled back from him and glared at Hinata before she ran out of the auditorium amongst the other students. Neji ran up to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry, Neji, for putting you through all this."

"Hinata-sama, you didn't have to tell them about your status…"

"At least she'll leave us a-alone." Hinata replied, remembering Hanabi. She would certainly try to see her this weekend. '_I guess declaring that makes me accept the position…_'

Sasuke ran a hand through his damp hair. "Hn…"

"Everyone else is outside," Gaara said as the sprinklers began to stop.

Hinata blinked. "Did you…?"

"Hand slipped," he smirked as a reply to her unfinished question.

Hinata blushed, and found her eyes looking over Neji's shoulder and to Sasuke.

"We'll talk later," he said emotionlessly.

Neji rolled his eyes and asked, "Shall we go? We don't have to, if you don't want to…"

"I'm not running again," she said firmly.

Gaara chuckled. Hinata blinked when he saw his eyes flicker over her shoulder.

"What the hell happened here?" Tsunade boomed. "Who was the cause of this?"

"Language," Shizune said softly next to her. Tsunade ignored the comment.

"I'm sorry," Hinata bowed. "It's my--"

"Actually, it was the Sound Academy students," Sasuke intervened, surprisingly. "They're quite annoying."

"Well, it was m-my fault t-too…" she said meekly.

Sasuke shot her glare. She really didn't know how to save herself; or how to let others save her.

"I pulled the fire alarm," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I wasn't able to stop them," Neji said, inwardly blaming the Uchiha.

Tsunade twitched.

"It was 'cause of me he couldn't!" Tenten piped.

Right, that too.

"This lazy ass wouldn't let me in on it, either," Temari stated, cocking her head to Shikamaru's direction.

He sighed. "What a drag."

"Is there a reason you all are protecting this girl?" the blonde principal asked sternly.

Hinata blinked as everyone shook their head, except for Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, and for Shikamaru, who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"I expect all of you to be in detention Monday. And I will speak to the Headmaster at Sound Academy regarding these events."

* * *

Several of Hinata's fellow classmates ran up to her as the group emerged without Tsunade and Shizune.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked kindly.

"That was intense, Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata stared at them with her milky eyes. "Aren't you guys going to the after-party…?"

"After what that girl said?" Ino scoffed, "Hell no!"

"We'll just have to throw our own party," Sakura winked as both the pinkette and blonde smiled evilly at the Hyuuga girl.

And she didn't like the looks of it.

* * *

"I want to curl it!" Sakura argued.

"No! Straightened is better!" Ino retorted.

"Curled!"

"Straightened!"

"Curled!"

"STOP IT!" Tenten shouted at the bickering pair of girls. She felt a bit sorry for Hinata, who was sitting on the floor in between Sakura and Ino. They decided to give her a makeover before the party.

Temari leaned against the wall and looked at her nails. "She's not a doll, guys."

"And she's pretty enough as it is!" Tenten said in her defense.

Ino and Sakura threw her a 'don't you think we know that already?'-look.

"Umm…" Hinata blinked. "Are you guys… not mad at m-me?"

"Not really," they all said simultaneously.

Hinata sweatdropped. "I-I'm sorry for lying to you guys…"

"It's not really a lie, you just wanted to change yourself," Sakura offered, "That's not really a bad thing right? It's just personal."

"That heiress thing threw us off though," Tenten remarked as she lied on her bed messing with a pocketknife. "But we know you won't use that against us."

"You're a good person, really," Ino said, "unlike Haruno!" she added jokingly.

Hinata felt tears threatening to fall. They were so nice compared to her old school! She couldn't believe it!

"Don't cry or the make-up will smear!" Sakura scolded.

Hinata nodded. "S-sorry."

"We're only a bit offended that you didn't have faith in us," Temari teased.

"By the way, it was impressive those guys stood up for you," Tenten commented.

"You sure have some weird affect on guys," Sakura mumbled with a tint of jealously. "Especially Sasuke."

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Ino asked as she curled the ends of Hinata's hair that Sakura was straightening.

"No…" Hinata answered hesitantly, '_Not yet, anyway. He'll probably threaten me since I know about his eyes…'_

"Sakura! I brought everyone!" Naruto banged on the door. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the door was slightly ajar, so he face-planted into the floor of Hinata and Tenten's room.

Hinata winced at his downfall and hovered her hands over his shoulders, not sure if she should touch him in fear of hurting him. "N-Naruto-kun! A-are you alright?"

"Damn…" he cursed, rubbing his nose. "Yeah…" his voice drifted when he stared at Hinata.

The girl tilted her head, allowing her finished hair to bob at the ends where it curled like a spring. She was sitting on her knees, donning a spaghetti-strapped black dress that stopped a little before her knees. One could see the khaki capris she donned beneath to keep her modesty. Her feet were dressed with brown flip-flops.

"Stop staring!" Sakura knocked Naruto on the head.

Hinata's cheeks decorated with a shade of pink for a moment. Naruto covered his nose.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked from behind, hidden from everyone's view.

Hinata looked up to notice that Kiba was standing behind Naruto at the door. His hand also covered his nose. "N-nosebleed…" Kiba muttered before rushing away.

Everyone laughed while Hinata blushed.

* * *

Hinata's pearl orbs stared at the fire they had set up on the beach shore. She sat on a log and watched as Naruto kept teasing Sakura about her winning bid on him and Ino kept scolding Chouji for eating all the s'mores. It wasn't very chilly but it wasn't very hot either.

"What a drag," a voice muttered from behind. Hinata looked over her shoulder to see the Nara lying behind the log, hands resting behind his head like a pillow. One knee was propped up as the other laid in the sand.

"Thank you for earlier, Shikamaru-san," Hinata whispered.

He responded only with a smirk. "It was troublesome, but whatever."

"Why are you being useless as always?" Temari came up with her hands on her hips. "Go collect more wood so we can make more s'mores before Chouji eats them!"

"Aa," he rolled his eyes. "Not interested."

Temari's eye twitched and Hinata took her cue to scoot away. "I think I'll take a walk," she announced to Temari, before dropping her eyes down to Shikamaru. "I would listen to her, if I were you," she said quietly so that only he could hear.

She headed towards the shore, taking one more glance behind her to see that Shikamaru was heeding her words.

Hinata felt the ocean wash through her feet and disappear. It sent chills up her spine, but soon she found herself relaxed by the feeling and by the soothing sounds of the water.

"Hanabi…" she said to herself. "You're free from being heiress now. I wonder how father would react?"

"Hn…"

Hinata tensed and looked behind her, her pearly eyes meeting crimson ones.

"You're interesting, Hyuuga," the boy said.

It was daunting, because it was dark and she couldn't see his face clearly in the night. The only source of light—the fire behind him—only made his figure seem like a silhouette. Only his crimson orbs seemed to glow in the darkness. But the way he spoke and his height gave away one fact she was certain of.

He was not Sasuke Uchiha, so who was he?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, the ending it guessable XD. Sorry for the prolonged update. Also, I have started a Hinata x Sasuke fic entitled Love Rival. Please check that out and review as well! Thank you!


	11. Responsibility

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Responsibility

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata didn't have a good feeling about this. As Hanabi and Neji battled it out in video games, her mind kept wandering to last night's events. The man with crimson eyes… he knew too much; too much about business and too much about the Hyuuga line. Certainly, they were one of the biggest corporations internationally. But what did he have to do with it? What did _she_ have to do with _him_?

"That was soo lame," Hanabi scowled in defeat. "That's it! Another round!"

Neji sighed. "One game was the agreement, Hanabi. Besides, your father doesn't know you own a video game console…"

"Whatever, he'll be home late tonight."

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Neji, we're Hyuugas, we're born smart."

"You don't have to be so confident…"

Hinata's eyes seemed to glaze over as they continued their argument. Hanabi didn't have to worry so much about grades. She had accepted position of heiress. In fact, her father had called her to come back for the weekend, though Hinata already decided to visit Hanabi after Kin's comment about her lifestyle. Her father would need to know what happened as well…

"-nata? Hinata?" Hanabi's milky eyes stared back into her older sister's. "Are you okay, nee-chan?

"Yes, sorry, just thinking of something," Hinata smiled as she ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Gosh, why don't you guys visit me more often? It gets sooo boring," Hanabi pouted.

"How's school?" Hinata asked, somewhat reluctantly.

Her sister noticeably stiffened. "Fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

Hinata's eyes fell to carpet. _Of course, she's following my footsteps…_

"Our apologies," a maid interrupted, bowing to the three young Hyuugas. "Since we were given short notice on both your arrivals, dinner might be a little later tonight."

"Father won't be joining us, correct?" Hinata inquired.

The maid nodded. "It will be only you three dining tonight."

"Hot pot!" Hanabi cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yes, let us have that," Hinata smiled at the maid, who complied. "It's easier to prepare, right?"

* * *

"Thank you," Hinata smiled as Neji placed a piece of shrimp into her bowl. Her eyes watched the soup boiling the contents of various vegetables, fishballs, meatballs, shrimp, fish, chicken, and tofu.

"Hanabi, eat your vegetables," Hinata chided, picking some cooked ones and placing it in the bowl across her.

The younger girl made a face but listened to her older sister's wishes.

"_**Heiress of the Hyuuga Corporation? Those are big shoes to fill."**_

Hinata winced and pulled her arm back as soup splashed onto her hand.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji, too, scooted his chair back at his cousin's sudden slip. _Why did she use chopsticks to pick up the tofu? Why not the ladle? Hinata should've been smart enough to think of that._

"Is someone hurting you at school?" Hanabi asked.

"I… what?" Hinata didn't glance away from her hand to her now-standing sister.

"Something's off," she continued. "Want me to hurt them?"

_Even the younger one protects the older…_ Hinata thought amusedly. _Am I even fit to be heiress?_

"Ahem."

Three pairs of Hyuuga eyes looked up to a stern pair of colorless ones.

"F-Father," Hinata whispered.

"_**Is it really in the hands of a girl? Or was that all just a lie like everything else?"**_

"Hinata, a few words," he walked away to the study room. Also known as "the room where all serious conversations took place."

As Hinata was about to leave the table, Neji's hand grabbed her wrist. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can handle it," Hinata smiled at Neji to let me know it would be okay.

Hanabi's eyes darted from Hinata to Neji and back to Hinata. "You guys are hiding something!"

"Don't pry," Neji teased, poking his middle and index finger at his little cousin's forehead.

"She's my sister!" Hanabi argued as Hinata left the dining room.

The older female Hyuuga took a deep breath when she finally reached the study room doors. Placing a hand on the cold knob, she opened it, revealing dim light and her father on a swivel leather chair.

"Hinata," he said sternly, not even moving to see her.

"Father," Hinata bowed.

"Headmistress Tsunade has informed me of your… status at school."

Hinata stiffened. Was it the detention?

"I hear you're quite popular."

_That could be good or bad_, Hinata rationed in her mind. _Just let him keep talking._

"Female class representative. Straight-A student… so far."

Hinata frowned. Her dad was never one for encouragement.

"Well- and socially-liked amongst the students."

_Was this some type of grocery list?_ her fingers twitched.

"And… apparently heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation?" the chair squeaked. He was looking at her now. "Hinata, what makes you think you are capable of such a position?"

Hinata didn't care before. Screw the inheritance! But now, now she couldn't back out. She couldn't. If she were denied this position, the school would turn its back on her. She lied in appearance and her heritage! What a disgraceful girl! Yes, that is what they would say, undoubtedly. And what of Hanabi? That girl didn't deserve such a burden.

"You dare announce such a decision publicly?" His voice raised, hand twitching.

"_**Don't be afraid. You're not supposed to show it. That's the way of the Hyuuga, isn't it?"**_

Hinata stood up and stared straight into her father's eyes. "It is tradition that the eldest become heiress of the company. Whether right now I am capable, is questionable. However, as shown from your "grocery list," I am on good track."

Was it a look of anger? Hinata couldn't tell. She was never particularly good at reading emotions, just hiding them. Like Hyuugas.

"You must be eighteen to be given responsibility. You will reach that before Hanabi, that cannot be changed," her father agreed. "But will you be able to handle the pressure? You couldn't before. Technically, Neji is more able."

Hinata's eyes widened. _He knew? He knew about my junior high experience and didn't say anything?_

"But, as shown by how things are now, I can see that you are very strong-willed. Like a Hyuuga should."

_Father, is all you care about business? What of my life? Hanabi's life? Neji's life? Why is this the way of a Hyuuga?_

"I will let you keep the heiress title," her father said

This surprised her. "R-Really?"

"Under the circumstance that everything goes smoothly. Once you reach your senior year, you will apply to a strict list of universities. You will get in. After that, you will be immediately start working in the company. If not, you are not fit to run the company. Is that clear?"

Hinata stiffened. She trapped herself. But she knew it would happen. She was perfectly capable of keeping up her grades. She avoided people in junior high and studied her brains out. Now there was a set path she had to follow. She wasn't free anymore. She had to do this.

"Yes, Father."

"I… I'm proud of you," he said, brushing past her.

Yet somehow, she didn't feel satisfied.

* * *

Hinata stared at off-white ceiling of her room. She felt the bed sink a little but kept her gaze upwards.

"Hinata-chan, I heard what happened from Neji," Hanabi said softly.

"It is nothing to worry about."

Lies.

"None of us have to be the heir! We can just… you know, give up the company! We can all be free to do whatever we want!"

"_**I have a proposition you might like, Hinata-**_**sama**_**."**_

The voice echoed in her head. _Another path…_

"I don't think Father would appreciate that," Hinata said. "It's disgraceful."

"_**On the contrary, you should be able to make your **_**own**_** decision, correct?"**_

"You're sounding like him!" she retorted. "Why do you care? You didn't before!"

"Getting older… does things to you," Hinata answered slowly. _Is that really how I feel?_

"The girls at school… they laugh at me. Tease me. Bully me," Hanabi said tensely. She relaxed a bit as Hinata's hand covered hers in comfort. "But I… I stood up for myself! I don't care what they think! I can prove to them I'm better!"

"The Hyuuga way," the older girl giggled.

"No, it's Hanabi's way!" she pouted.

Hinata was about to tease her again when her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand.

She looked at her white cell phone, flipping it open to find it was a text message from… Gaara?

**Hey.**

Hinata blinked before rolling over on her stomach, resting her hands and cell phone on her pillow. Hanabi peered over. "Boyfriend?"

"N-No!" Hinata stuttered. "He's just a friend."

"Uh-huh."

Hinata sent a text back. **Hi. What's up?**

"Hanabi, shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Fiiiine," her sister whined, rolling off the bed. "Have fun chatting with your boooyy--"

"Out, Hanabi!" Hinata glared, which, for Hinata, wasn't really a glare.

Hanabi waved before shutting the door. Hinata sighed.

**Tired of dealing with a drunk Lee.**

She giggled. Lee? Drunk? How did he even get his hands on—

Another text message received. **Kiba stole some from his sister. **

That would explain it.

Hinata rolled her eyes. **Sorry to hear that. Guess I'm missing out on some fun?**

**Hardly. I was texting to ask if you knew where Shikamaru was.**

This surprised her. He was probably up on the roof, but that was his personal bubble. She felt bad for lying… **No, why would I know?**

**Tell you later. He's breaking things. **

She frowned. He avoided the question! Hinata looked over at her clock. It was nine o'clock. _Hanabi probably thought I was too busy with Gaara to notice it's too early for bed!_

Hinata needed to clear her head. She looked outside. It wasn't too dark yet. The sky was beginning to turn indigo but the stars were revealing themselves. A walk would be nice.

* * *

She strolled into the park, suddenly feeling nostalgic. Hinata sat on the swing set, using her legs to rock back and forth lightly.

Did she really want to be heiress?

_Could_ she really be heiress?

A silhouette was seen at the corner of her eye. She caught crimson eyes staring at her. Without thinking, she blurted, "Itachi--"

Suddenly her back was slammed against the ground, her head hitting the sand. Her vision blurred, and then focused, those same crimson eyes glaring at her

Each knee was on either side of her waist, making sure not to crush the frail girl. A hand was on each side of her head.

"S-Sasuke!" she gasped.

"How do you know that name?"

"Why--"

"Answer the question."

Hinata wasn't going to be pushed around. "Get off of me."

"Answer the question," he repeated, his eyes seemingly spinning.

"H-He talked to me last n-night!" she mentally scolded herself. _So much for being independent!_

"About what?"

"It's confidential," Hinata said. Without thinking, she gathered two fingers and flicked it at his forehead. "Get off, or I'll scream."

Sasuke thought about it before moving away from her, rubbing the area between his eyes.

Hinata sat up, rubbing her head.

The boy eyed her for a moment, before leaning in close to her ear. "What did he say, heiress?"

Her pearly orbs glanced at his crimson ones. _W-Why's he looking at me like that?_

He leaned in closer—too close for her comfort. "Tell me."

_No girl can resist_, he thought arrogantly as she leaned in too, seemingly spellbound. _There's nothing special about this girl. _With this in mind, Sasuke Uchiha was shocked in place when the answer escaped from her lips.

"No."

Hinata ran from him, relieved when she didn't hear footsteps following her. She didn't know what compelled her to do such at thing. Sasuke was too curious. He knew something too—but she wasn't ready to know what it was. Her feet took her to the school, unbeknownst to her.

She looked up at the roof, her perfect eyesight catching a puff of smoke escaping. Probably from a cigarette; probably from the lazy genius.

But she didn't know why her legs decided to walk up the steps to see him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *


	12. Rival

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

**Chapter 12**: Rival

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"So you do smoke," Hinata said as she hung her arms over the top of the ladder and onto the concrete.

Shikamaru coughed, tossing the barely smoked cigarette. He slouched his back against the wall. He kept coughing.

"Are you okay?" Hinata climbed over and sat next to him.

He nodded. "Troublesome," he stared at the cigarette. _What a waste._ Shikamaru took a glance to his right, his eyes meeting her milky ones. He immediately looked away, and then immediately regretted it.

"S-Sorry…" she mumbled, reaching into her pockets. Contacts.

"Don't worry about it," he drawled. "I wasn't used to it, is all."

"A-Are you sure?"

He nodded, sighing.

She put the case back in her pocket. She felt uncomfortable at the incident that just occurred, but felt comfortable that he was near. Hinata felt conflicted. This guy had done a lot for her without complaint. He gave her the cigarette (albeit with some tactics involved) during initiation, kept her secret that she accidentally revealed to him, and helped her gain confidence facing Kin.

"Thanks for yesterday."

"Hm?" he lazily opened an eye to peer at her.

"I… I probably would've just ran out and withdrawn from the school," she said.

"That's an exaggeration."

"Huh?" She didn't follow.

"Your friends would've come to you, scolded you, and dragged you back. We're not _that_ cruel. What you described, though possible was about a 1 probability. What I said was a 87 probability."

"Aah…" Hinata was a loss of words. How long had he been analyzing her?

Silence ensued. The lazy genius beside her looked up at the night clouds. It was sparse, but there were some, blocking the stars' light.

"Would you have dragged me back, too?" she asked quietly, though she was sure he heard.

"Maybe, if it's not that troublesome," he yawned.

She hid her smile, when suddenly Gaara came to mind. "Oh! Gaara was looking for you."

"Che, I'm not getting involved in their party. It's a drag."

"B-But shouldn't you help?"

"Too troublesome."

"Oh."

She left it at that.

A comfortable breeze passed by, allowing Hinata to become less tense. She looked up at the sky, the crescent moon shimmering with the hues of dark azure. _Wait, when did it get so dark?_

"I have to go home!" she suddenly blurted, yet the boy was unfazed. She stood up and bowed in apology. "Bye, Shikamaru-kun!"

He was too lazy to wave as she climbed down the ladder. Sliding down the wall he laid on his side, the scent of Hinata's presence still there, mingled with the cigarette smoke.

_Damn, why is she still a puzzle to me? _

* * *

Hinata ran, thoughts running through her head. Her father probably wouldn't mind her being out; it'd show she could be independent. She slowed down a bit. _That's right. I have to prove myself from now on._

"Hey, it's Miss Popular, un!" a voice said. It was familiar. She stopped at looked to her right, near the stream. It was a group of what appeared to be high school students, though they were definitely older. The one who caught her attention by waving appeared to be a blond-haired boy in a ponytail.

_I've met him before, in the library when I thought I saw that guy with him was Gaara,_ Hinata recollected.

"You put on quite a show yesterday, yeah. It was a bang!"

"You were soooo cool!" another voice quipped. He was wearing a weird mask.

"Shut up!" the blonde hit him on the head.

"Idiots…" the redhead mumbled.

Hinata shifted her eyes, seeing each of their faces clearly. The Gaara look-alike gazed at her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"W-What do you want?"

"We're waiting, for everyone else," he sighed. "You can carry along with whatever."

"Aw, but I wanna know her better." With quick agility, the masked boy bounced over to Hinata. He shoved his hand out. "I'm Tobi, Miss Popular!"

She hesitantly took his hand. He made it awkward, but not really. He already knew her. What was she supposed to say? "I-I'm Hinata."

He continued ranting, "The mean blonde is back there is Deidara, and the emo redhead is Sasori!"

The one named Sasori sighed irritably. "I'm not."

"Slightly," a new voice said.

"Hidan! About time," Deidara said.

"You're starting to sound like Sasori," the one named Hidan smirked.

"Little lady, you should go now!" Tobi announced, finally letting go of her sweaty hand. "If you see all of the gang you'll probably freak out. I know I did…"

"Oh… okay…" Hinata's fingers twitched. She obviously was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was supposed to be home! _Home_, Hinata remembered. She bowed and ran off home.

"She'd make a good puppet," Sasori commented, eyes following her.

"No way, I'd rather mold her into some better, yeah" Deidara said.

"NO! Then you'll blow her up," Tobi pouted.

"Idiot, then I would get into huge trouble!!"

"You're the idiot!!" Tobi retorted.

"Enough," said Hidan, exasperated. "Was that the girl?"

Sasori nodded.

"Interesting. I wonder if Itachi got to her yet?"

"Probably, yeah."

* * *

Hinata quietly snuck into her dark home and made her way to the bedroom. When she flicked on the lights, she almost screamed seeing Neji sitting on her bed, arms crossed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Around," she said, after her heart rate went down.

"Around where?"

"I was just taking a walk, Neji," she sighed. _He's too protective sometimes…_

"You have to be careful, not reckless," he scolded.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

He couldn't think of a response. She went into her walk-in closet and changed into her pajamas. When she emerged he was still there.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, approaching him.

"You… smell like smoke," he grabbed her wrist. "Hinata, I know things are very stressful, but that's not the way to deal with things! It can be addicting, and have bad consequences…"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I didn't smoke! I was just around a smoker."

"Were you near Sasuke? Did he hurt you?" his grip tightened.

"You're hurting me!" she said. _Figures he smokes. That's right, I did run into him earlier. Actually, it was more the other way around. _"Sasuke did run into me earlier." Her eye twitched realizing how literal her sentence was.

He released her. "What did he want?"

"Neji, I'm really too tired for this."

He rubbed his temple, irritated. "Okay, I'll let you off, but you better tell me the details later."

"Why are you so worried?" I sat on my bed next to him curious.

"He's related to the Uchiha Corporation."

"Hmm…" I shrugged. "So what?"

"You don't know who they are, do you," he said flatly.

I blushed. "Not really." _Back then, I tried to avoid everything about the family business and other ones. But I guess I need to brush up now._

"Do your research, as heiress, Hinata-sama."

She noted the formality. "There's no need for that, Neji."

"I must obliged," he stood and bowed. "Good night."

* * *

Sunday morning, Hinata awoke to Hanabi jumping onto her bed, ranting about going to the mall because there was a sale going on.

"Too… early…"

Hanabi giggled. "You'll have to get used to it once you're heiress. Just cause you're pretty already doesn't mean you can't help your lil sis buy clothes! It's selfish."

Hinata sat up, hair disheveled. "Okay, okay, give me half an hour."

Hanabi nodded and rushed out of the room to get ready as well.

Unwillingly, Hinata forced herself out of bed and to her bathroom. She brushed her hair, letting it smooth and straighten. She looked through her closet to see what clothes she had left behind since she moved to the dorms. She twitched at the wardrobe. The girl made a mental note to burn some of them later. But maybe she could "adjust" them a little.

Thirty minutes later, Hanabi met up with Hinata in the kitchen, the younger Hyuuga munching on a granola bar.

"Why don't you eat a full meal? It's healthy," Hinata said.

"Dieting," she said between chewing.

"There's really no need for that," Hinata said honestly.

"What did you do to your clothes?"

Hinata blushed. She had to make do with the clothes she had from the past. She couldn't wear the clothes from yesterday since they weren't clean and smelled slightly like cigarettes. She had on black baggy cargo pants that kept on with a belt since she had slimmed down now. Her long orange shirt, however, covered the belt. It was the least bad-looking item she had in her closet. It had a large black star in the center. Finding it to be rather plain, she ripped one sleeve off and kept the other. The sleeveless arm held a black band bracelet. She hoped it didn't look that bad.

"Looks awesome," Hanabi's eyes sparkled.

"I tried to make do with what I had left," the older sister replied honestly.

"It's totally not girly, good job."

"Aren't you the one who wants to shop?" Hinata asked.

"That doesn't mean I'm girly! I'm just economically efficient," Hanabi retorted, throwing the granola wrapper away. "Let's go, or else everyone else will get the cheap good stuff before us."

Luckily, since they were both too young to drive, they both walked over to the mall, which wasn't too far. Hanabi was trying to lose weight, so it wasn't that bad.

Within an hour of exploring the mall, Hanabi had two bags in her hands. Not surprising to Hinata, most of the clothes were rather boyish. Hinata had been like that too, before she realized that to be popular, looks really mattered.

"Let's go there next!" Hanabi pointed.

"Okay, I know I'm wearing tennis shoes and all, but I need a break," Hinata said. "Let's go to the food court first."

Hanabi pouted, but complied with her older sibling. She was about to sit at a table until someone shouted "Hinata!"

"Huh?" Hinata turned her head towards the voice, her white eyes meeting emerald ones. "Sakura-chan!" Next to her was Ino and Tenten, the latter looking rather unhappy being at a mall. Her face brightened however when she saw Hinata.

"Save me!" she leapt forward to hug her. "They're… They're crazy when they shop!"

Hinata noticed the ten bags surrounding their table. "Can we join you guys? This is my little sister, Hanabi."

"Oh, how cute!" Ino piped. "You look so much alike."

"Everyone in our family has the same eyes," Hanabi said flatly. Hinata forgot Hanabi was touchy around people.

"Hanabi, be nice," she whispered.

"Hnn," she rolled her eyes and set her bags down, taking a seat. "I'm hungry." She snatched a French fry from a plate, presumably Ino's.

"You brat, get your own food!" Ino twitched.

"Shouldn't you watch your weight?" Hanabi popped another one in, smirking.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded. "S-Sorry, Ino. She doesn't mean it at all!"

"I kinda like her, Ino-pig, I don't know what your problem is," Sakura snickered.

"What's with your hair?" Hanabi asked. Sakura twitched. "You should get bangs to hide that high forehead of yours."

"You little--"

Hinata sighed and dragged Hanabi out of the seat towards a corner. "What're you doing! They're my friends!"

"They're competition, Hinata. Or at least Pinky is. Don't you know who she is?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Who is she, Hanabi, that you have to go insult them?"

"She's the only child and heiress of SAKURA. It's that high-class jewelry company. No one knows probably because normally it's the surname that's used in companies. She's named after it instead."

"**Everyone has secrets."**

Hinata frowned. Gaara was getting to her head again. "If no one else knows, how do you know?"

"Well… I secretly like… jewelry," Hanabi muttered. "Their line is pretty nice, I've stared at their catalogs for hours before. Sakura's wearing a ring I've never seen, but it has the signature design on it."

The older sibling blinked. Now that she thought about it, Sakura did wear a lot of jewelry… She shook her head. "That's not really a legitimate reason, but whatever. Sakura is nice, no matter what. She treats me respectfully, I expect you to do the same."

"Nee-chan, I think it's time you realize that when the time comes, you're going to have to be firm with possible competitors. You can't be nice all the time. It's weak," Hanabi snapped, stomping off away from her.

Hinata's eyes fell to the ground, "But… why does it have to be that way?"

"Hyuuga problems?" an amused voice asked.

She twitched. She knew the voice. She just didn't want to face him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that was a longer chapter than expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I've decided what I want the couple to be, but you'll have to read to find out XD. My goal is to have things done before hitting 20 chapters, but I think I keep adding more to the plot than I want to. Oops. But I am thinking of having a sequel instead, called Miss Independent. We'll see! I never plan the chapters, I just write and see how it flows. Also, please remember to check out Love Rival! A definite SasuHina fanfic! It needs love, guys. Click the review button… (:


	13. Rage

**Miss Popular**

By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Rage

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara," Hinata acknowledged, fists still clenched. Why were more distractions coming?

The redhead smirked. "This city is so small, everyone from school seems to be here today." Something was off—he seemed different. He moved closer.

_When did that happen?_

"It's dangerous to be here alone," he whispered in her ear.

Hinata jumped back. "Gaara…?"

"Don't call me that," he hissed. He snatched her wrist, taking her away outside. Away from her sister. Away from her friends.

"W-What's wrong w-with you?" she stuttered, scared out of her mind. She'd never expect the calm Subaku to act this way. She tried hard not to stumble as he suddenly stopped.

His hand delved into his jacket pocket and pulled out a zipper lighter, clicking it open and closed, again and again. "Nothing," he shook his head. There was a painful expression on his face. He flipped the lighter on, and then closed it swiftly with his other hand.

_Ching._

She eyed him cautiously.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, glaring at her with his sea green eyes. They were mystifying. Twisted. The circles around his eyes seemed darker. "**Or else you'll find out my secret.**"

_Ching._

"What's with everyone and secrets?" Hinata snapped unconsciously.

"Aren't you the one that started it?" he snickered, causing the Hyuuga girl to blush. "That's what I thought."

_Ching._

"But…" Hinata's sentence fell. _I revealed everything. I gave up everything. So why are things still getting worse?_

"Shukaku," Gaara muttered, hand twitching.

"What?" the girl asked.

"T-Temari," the redhead let go of the lighter and grabbed his head. "It hurts. It hurts…"

Hinata pulled out her cell phone, "I'll call Temari, okay? It'll be okay, Gaara…"

"**I said don't call me that!**" he said aggressively, causing some eyes to look at the two. "What?" he glared. They continued on their way.

"Gaara, I understand if y-you wanna t-talk things out…" Hinata said hesitantly. "You know, to v-vent?"

"Damn it," he said, sliding down against the wall to sit. Hinata followed the movement, though texting Temari discreetly on the side he couldn't see.

"I'll l-listen," she said, careful not to say his name.

"Everyone here is pathetic," he scoffed, pulling his knees up against his chest. "Why do they all love you?"

Hinata slid down to the ground next to him. "W-what?"

"Hyuuga always has his eyes on you when he can. That Nara sometimes studies you. Uchiha's beginning to move too."

Hinata took this in. She assumed the first mentioned boy was her cousin, Neji, but which Uchiha was the latter referring to?

"Business is all that matters to everyone. Why do they have to look to others? The only person you can trust is yourself," he said, glaring at her. "You're too reckless. You take things for granted. Everyone at school has a connection."

"What connection?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Business matters."

The Hyuuga girl closed her mouth. Obviously, Sakura was involved because she had a company to inherit as well. But what about Ino? Tenten? "Temari…" she whispered.

"She's fortunate that **I** have to take care of things. She's too rash. Too loud, too closed-minded," he said darkly. "Kankuro too. Mindless. Of course sometimes I can be," Gaara chuckled.

"Not all business affairs are intertwined," Hinata argued. "Like with Sakura; only a small fraction of Hyuuga Corporations deals with jewelry because it belonged to my mother…"

"**Mother**," Gaara said suddenly, his eyes widening. "**Mother…**"

Hinata remembered in the library when he told her about his deceased mother. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey!" a female voice called. "Hinata!"

"Temari," Hinata said looking up. She was surprised to see Shikamaru dragging his feet behind her.

When the sandy blonde ran up, she immediately went on one knee, lightly holding Gaara by the shoulders. "Hey, little brother, are you okay?"

"Mother," he said softly, pupils dilating.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed from behind Temari. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe.

Temari snatched it from him, giving him a glare before injecting it into Gaara's arm. A few moments later, he was still conscious, but it was obvious he was groggy.

"W-What did you give him?" Hinata asked.

"Tranquilizer. Normally we wouldn't if he just took his medicine…" the older girl replied.

"Take him home already, before he snaps out of it," Shikamaru said.

"I know," she said aggravated. "Sorry Hinata, but thank you for staying with him." She glared at Shikamaru, "Aren't you going to help me?"

He shrugged. One of Gaara's arm wrapped around Temari's shoulder while the other arm wrapped over Shikamaru's. "What a drag… and today's Sunday."

"You better get used to it if you're taking over your family business."

"Whatever," he sighed, as they both carried the redhead away.

Hinata blinked. _I wonder what Shikamaru's family does…?_

"Hinata!!"

The girl stood up, patting the dust off her pants. "Hanabi?"

The sister Hyuuga was teary eyed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you!"

The older Hyuuga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hanabi was guilt-tripping her again with the overdramatic. "It's okay Hanabi."

"Yay! So I'm forgiven?" she grinned.

Hinata shrugged but grinned back. "Maybe you can teach me a little more about business."

"Sure," Hanabi replied. "Let's go back now. I don't want those girls stealing the stuff I bought."

* * *

Later that evening Hinata returned to her dorm. Tenten wasn't back from wherever she was. Temari was probably tending to Gaara, and she never really knew what Tayuya did in her spare time.

From her messenger bag, Hinata took out a notebook Hanabi had given her. Apparently it held records of some of friends at school.

_What was she going to do with this information?_ Hinata sweatdropped at the files. Hyuuga Corporation ran various businesses, focusing on technology. Hinata never really cared, except for when the technological innovations were created for need instead of want. She enjoyed helping people. She knew and was proud that some of the technologies her father's company had created helped save lives in hospitals all around the world. The small jewelry business they had didn't have their name related with Hyuuga Corp., but instead was entitled Byakugan. She didn't know why her mother named it that.

"There shouldn't be much competition in terms of companies like ours…" Hinata said to herself, skimming the files.

Chouji's family apparently owned quite a prestigious restaurant in this country. _Didn't they cater at our banquet before?_ Ino's family was known well for their floral artistry. Hinata vaguely remembered the Yamanaka's name at a banquet. _Maybe they decorated._ Tenten was half-Japanese, half-Chinese. Her Chinese heritage back in Hong Kong (her mother's side) was internationally known as a fashion designer, though Tenten showed no interest in such things. _I think Father had something designed by her mom for us before._

Hinata was beginning to felt sick. Did she encounter them at some point, even indirectly?

She flipped a page, forgetting to breath when crimson eyes stared at her. Itachi Uchiha, President of Sharingan Enterprises. _He's the President?_ He looked so young! She couldn't believe it. _Then where does Sasuke fall in this equation?_ The next page held a picture of Shikamaru, but when Hinata heard the door click, she quickly shut the book and placed it under her pillow.

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling nervously.

The said girl rubbed her arm. "Hey, Hinata. How was visiting home?"

"Good," she lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, but… "What happened to your arm?"

"Lee and I were at it again."

_Ah, two competitive competitors._

"What was it this time?" Hinata teased.

"Arm wrestling. He broke the table, damn it!" she twitched. "Ahh, I should focus my energy on something useful…" Tenten reached under her pillow, pulling out a dagger. She sat on the bed, tossing the blade lightly and quickly into the air, grasping the blade and flipping it to the grip.

"Ehhh, be careful…" the Hyuuga said hesitantly. "That's dangerous."

"No problem," Tenten said confidently, her eyes never leaving the blade's movement. "Piece of cake."

_I can trust Tenten, right?_ Hinata thought in her head. She was her first friend, and her roommate, _and_ she got along (for the most part) with Neji. "Hey Tenten," Hinata spoke, "can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been with everyone since middle school, right? I mean you all attended Konoha Academy."

"Yeah," Tenten caught the knife by the grip before setting it on her bed stand.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Is everyone… what they appear to be? Or more?"

Her roommate didn't respond right away. Instead, she leaned back onto her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Y-You don't have to give me an answer…" Hinata said quickly.

"A lot of people here are heirs or heiresses, or belong to family with a reputable business," Tenten replied. "That's what you're worried about, right?"

"Was it obvious?" Hinata blushed.

"A little bit, and I kind of forced Neji to tell me some things," Tenten paused. "Because I was worried! Not for anything bad, I promise."

_Either Tenten really scared Neji, or they're closer than I thought…_

"Most of us don't talk about it and just go on with life. You shouldn't be too concerned with our fellow classmates, except maybe Sasuke."

"I figured…" her voice drifted.

Tenten sat up, "Did something happen?"

"Well… you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Tenten said seriously.

Hinata took a deep breath, "The night of the festival, when we went out to the beach—well, a boy named Itachi approached me. We had a chat about… business affairs. It's confidential, so I can't tell you that part…" Tenten nodded, and Hinata continued. "The next day Sasuke nearly assaulted me asking me about Itachi!"

"That jerk," Tenten muttered. "Want me to hurt him?"

"It's fine, I'm sure he has his reasons," Hinata said, poking her fingers. _Old habit_, she thought.

"The way I see it, is that we shouldn't worry about those things right now. We're still young, we can still be friends."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because high school isn't too important, except for getting into prestigious universities. That's when it starts to happen."

Hinata had a sick feeling in her stomach, "What does?"

"When we all separate, only later to become allies or enemies."

Hinata's heart sank. This is what an heiress entitled. She didn't want to face her friends and fellow classmates in a conflicting business affair.

"What will you do, Tenten?"

"I don't know," Tenten said softly. "My mom's a fashion designer, but I'm not interested in those things. But I'm the only child, so who's going to continue what my mom worked so hard for?"

_She's in my position, but she doesn't have choices like Hanabi or Neji,_ Hinata thought grimly.

"Don't feel bad for me, Hinata-chan!" Tenten piped. "I know it'll be okay in the end… I think."

Hinata forced a laugh, "I hope so too."

"Hey, Hinata," Tenten laid on her stomach, elbows propped and hands supporting her head, "Have the Akatsuki been bothering you?"

"Who?"

"Maybe you don't know yet," Tenten mumbled. "They're seniors right now. I'm not sure how many are in the gang, but they're quite a colorful group. I think one of them is named Deidara. He said your name during the Date Auction."

"Ah, yeah," Hinata remembered the group she encountered a few days ago. "I think I ran into them once."

"Don't get too involved with them if you can help it," Tenten warned. "I don't get a good vibe from them."

"Sixth sense tingling?" Hinata joked.

"Very much so!"

The rest of the night the girls spent chatting and laughing. Hinata felt good to be able to have a friend like that, as she didn't when she was younger. But inside Hinata still felt queasy.

They were friends now, but how long would it last?

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Red

**Miss Popular**  
By Night Beauty

* * *

**Chapter 14**: Red

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I uh, umm," Hinata stumbled, blushing at the scene.

She stood at the doorway, her milky eyes gaping at her roommate with her cousin on top of her. Their faces were close. Was that a blush on Tenten's face? Wait, was Neji turning into a tomato?

"S-Sorry!" Hinata bowed, quickly shut the door and bolted. Her face was flushed. Her heart was pumping faster than normal. _If this is how I feel just seeing it, what'll happen when I'm actually in that position?_ _Not that I'll ever—_She snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly took note of a figure turning the corner.

It was too late. Collision was imminent.

She ran smack into that figure, and with her speed and their position taken off guard, she landed right on top.

"Oof!"

Hinata felt herself land on someone soft, warm. He smelled like… cigarettes?

"Oi… this is troublesome," the familiar voice sighed.

"S-Sorry, Shikamaru!" Hinata sat up, not noticing the awkward position of her straddling his waist. "I, uh, your head! Is it okay?" she was starting to sweat. "I'm so sorry! Sorry!"

"It's fine…" Shikamaru sighed, sitting up on his elbows. "How about you?"

She must not have thought about it in the flurry of everything, because her nose began to hurt. "Ehh, my nose hurts a little," she blushed, placing a hand over her nose. She felt a little light-headed.

"My… my youthful eyes!" someone shouted.

Big milky eyes and lazy chocolate ones turned to look at no one other than the youthful Rock Lee—whose eyes were slammed shut—along with his roommate, Gaara and his sister. Gaara's eyes flickered with envy for a moment, before returning to his cool self. Temari blushed at the sight, before shaking her head, speechless.

Hinata and Shikamaru's eyes turned to each other, finally realizing the position they were in (or maybe Shikamaru wasn't fazed by it?). Hinata turned red and she stumbled off him, landing to his side on her rear, while Shikamaru fought a blush. She winced at the pain. _That's gonna leave a bruise…_

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he stood.

Hinata blinked when she saw his hand extend to her. She blushed (again), taking his hand. She winced as she felt a pain go down her leg.

Shikamaru noticed this, but someone else asked the question he was going to before him.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara asked, appearing next to her.

"Please don't worry about—Gaara!" Hinata was suddenly in the arms of the redheaded insomniac, who was holding her bridal style. He headed the direction of the nurse's office without saying a word.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed. Temari looked at her brother before glancing over at the lazy genius.

* * *

Sasuke left the nurse's office, yawning. _That was a good nap._ Just as he was about to stretch, he noticed the panda-looking exchange student and his female student representative in his arms. _My representative? _

"Uchiha," Gaara acknowledged.

"Subaku. Hyuuga." He eyed the heiress, who nodded to him.

Sasuke glared at the two before walking past them in silence.

Hinata didn't realize she was holding her breath, for she suddenly let out a sigh of relief. "Gaara, I can walk."

He ignored her and walked in, glancing at the student nurse before placing her on the farthest bed, next to the window.

The female Hyuuga finally got to take a good look at her ankle. _Probably sprained, _she thought. It wasn't hurting as much as earlier either.

"How may I assist--" the nurse started, but stopped when Gaara sent a glare.

"She just needed a place to rest for a bit. Don't you have… something else to do?"

"G-Gaara!" Hinata scolded. "I'm sorry, ma'am," she bowed.

"It's fine, I'll leave you two alone then…" she said, going into the other room.

"I don't think that was necessary," the heiress said.

"Hn."

Silence.

Hinata started poking her fingers. _Ah! I have to stop, what a bad habit._

"Are you scared of me?"

"Huh?"

"Last week at the mall… I… _he_ showed up, didn't he? My secret."

Her silence was affirmation.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him," Gaara said, looking away.

She blinked before smiling. "There's no need to apologize, Gaara. I'm not scared of you at all!"

"Really?" he leaned in closer to her, arms trapping her body against the bed she sat on. He noticed her tense a little.

"Yes," she said, a little hesitantly. She gulped, before staring straight into his gorgeous sea-colored eyes. His scent was enveloping her, and it was surprisingly nice, like a cool breeze on a beach mixed with musk.

He leaned in a little closer, enough so that she could feel his warm breath trickle down her lips and down her neck. Her heart was racing.

"P-please stop, Gaara," she stated firmly.

He didn't move from his spot, there noses almost touching. "I thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not," she defended, looking at his lips inch a little closer.

His hand held her chin gently. "Will you let me continue? Or did _he_ take your first kiss?"

_Shikamaru? _Hinata blushed for what was probably the hundredth time today. "I—I'm not inclined to answer that question!" _Is it obvious I haven't been kissed before?_

"W-What's going on?!"

Gaara and Hinata both looked to the door, which revealed Kiba and Shino. Even with sunglasses on, one could tell Shino was glaring.

The redhead smirked and moved away. "I was taking care of her."

"Up-close and personal?" Kiba said, gritting his teeth. "What'd you do to her?!"

Hinata found the past couple of days to grow closer to Kiba and Shino, and they were her partners in one of her classes. Kiba tended to be overly protective of her, like a brother. Shino was the same, but he was a little subtler in his actions.

"It was my fault," Hinata spoke up, throwing her legs to the side of the bed so that the dangled above the floor. "I tripped," _on Shikamaru_ "and sprained it a little, but I think I can walk now," _and probably could have earlier, if Gaara let me down._

"Hinata, you don't have to lie to protect him," Shina offered, as if he could tell she was sparing some details. He was good like that.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Hinata smiled, slowly standing on her feet. "Look, I'm good, see?" She paused, noticing a swollen bump on Kiba's arm. "Kiba, are you okay?"

"Oh, this bastard here sicced some of his insects on me."

"I did no such thing, you riled them. I told you to stay calm."

"My ass--"

"You really should watch your language," the student nurse said, entering the room with her arms crossed.

"Konan-sempai," Shino acknowledged while Kiba muttered.

"What trouble did you get into this time?" she smirked at Kiba, She didn't wait for an answer, as she was already going through the cabinet and looking for the correct ointment.

"Um, sorry about earlier. My name is Hinata," the said girl bowed and introduced herself. "Sorry if I interrupted your work." She had moved from the bed next to Kiba and Shino, in front of Konan.

"It's fine," the blue head senior replied, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but if there's no more problems, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Hinata bowed again, turning red from embarrassment as she quickly stepped out of the clinic with Gaara following behind her, silent.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me," Hinata said as she and the redhead stood outside her door. She put her key into the slot, staring at it. "My leg's fine, really."

He smirked. "You're interesting."

"What…?" Hinata looked up to see the boy already walking away from her. Without looking back, he lifted an arm as a wave.

_Gaara's strange…_ she sighed, unlocking the door. She was welcome by a pair of arms glomping her.

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten cried.

"Tenten, is everything okay?" the heiress asked. She looked at the room. "Where's Neji?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before! He said not to," the brunette rambled. "Are you mad at me?"

"Tell me about what?"

"That Neji and I are… are…" the girl released her grip and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Official."

Tenten missed the gleam in Hinata's eyes. "Really? Since when?"

"A few days ago…" the half-Chinese girl said.

Hinata smiled. "That's great!"

The brunette blinked. "I-It is?"

"I'm happy for the both of you," she smiled.

Her roommate looked like she was about to cry, until she surprisingly embraced her and tackled her to the ground. "Please don't tell anyone."

Hinata stared at the ceiling. When she placed a hand on her back, she found Tenten was shaking. "Hmm?"

"He said not to tell anyone," she said softly. "I got mad at him, and he tackled me to calm me down earlier. That's when you—you know. Misunderstood." She took in a deep breath. "I don't know why he wants to keep it a secret. He… He told me to trust him. So I am. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"You can trust Neji," Hinata said firmly. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. If you're with him you're happy right? So that's all that matters."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Naruto and Lee had been headed towards Sakura and Ino's room, but were stopped by the sight of Tenten on top of Hinata. On the floor. Hugging.

The blonde stuttered, "N-Nosebleed..."

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know you were… so… youthful in your ways! And Tenten… I didn't know you were that way either…?"

Tenten's eye twitched, jumping off Hinata gracefully. "You guys…"

"Don't worry Tenten, your secret's fine with me," Lee said proudly.

"There is no secret, stupid!" the girl shouted, running after Lee.

Hinata finally stood, sweatdropping at the sight. "Naruto… sorry for the misunderstanding. Do you need a tissue?"

"Oh, I'm good, thanks!" the sunny blonde grinned with his hand still on his nose. "I think it stopped. So what was that?"

_He's so straight-forward._ Hinata couldn't help but smile at his curiosity. "It's nothing, Naruto. Tenten was a little frantic and I was calming her down."

"Oh, okay… Must be a girl thing. I wonder if Sakura and Ino do that…" Naruto blinked, suddenly going into a slight daydream. Was that blood starting to drip down his nose again? "I gotta go, see ya!" he held a hand over his nose again as he ran off waving.

Hinata waved silently before going back into her room. When the door closed, she leaned against it and sighed. _What a day._

She walked towards the bathroom, finding her suitemates' door slightly ajar. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face. When she was done, she suddenly saw in the large mirror a reflection of Temari next to her. She almost screamed. "T-Temari!"

"Hey," the girl said. She bit the inside of her lip, as if wanting to say more.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked as she returned the towel to the rack.

"Look, I'm just going to ask," Temari said with her arms crossed. She responded to Hinata's confused look with a question. "What are Shikamaru and Gaara to you?"

"W-What?"

"What are Shikamaru and Gaara to you, Hinata-chan?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
